


Charcoal

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Arranged Marriage, Body Worship, Courting Rituals, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Scenting, Secondary Gender Roles, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, cis Keith, dubcon, for Shiro and Keith's first time it's pretty dubcon please be aware, sexually free society where it isnt weird to do things really anywhere, some general peacocking, tribal au, will be calling papa kogane Tex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: His parents eagerly awaited the day he’d have his first rut and be a fully presented alpha.Until he didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I should probably stop making new AUs and just. finish the fics i started forever ago. but i've been craving a nice tribal setting au for a long time and it's about damn time i quench my thirst
> 
> anyway, please be aware of the tags. Keith is underage in this fic and Shiro is a fully grown adult. if that squicks you in any way, feel free to skip over this one
> 
> I feel compelled to say that YES Keith is cis in this fic. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone. I've always written cis omega males and I will continue to because I love that sweet ass preg.

Keith was like every other kid his age. He liked to run around the village with his friends; Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. He liked to climb up the side of the mountain that their little tribe was built next to, liked to fish and weave baskets. He was no different than any of the other kids his age, not yet presented and just enjoying his youth. He liked to make necklaces and bracelets with his mother, Krolia. He liked to help his father, Tex, butcher the game he hunted and then help make dinner. Keith had a simple, yet enjoyable life.

All of Keith’s friends began to present around the same time. Hunk presented first; Alpha. Typically meek and anxious, Keith was actually rather taken aback by how he ended up being the first alpha in their circle. Lance presented second; Beta. No surprise there, if Keith was being honest. Lance came from a family that largely consisted of betas, and that dynamic was incredibly more present than the alpha dynamic in the village. Pidge was the youngest, and hadn’t presented yet, but Keith was confident she’d be a beta too. Her older brother, Matt, was an alpha to two beta parents, so the odds of her being a beta far outweighed anything else.

Then, Keith. He was almost certainly guaranteed to be an alpha. Krolia and Tex came from long lines of Alpha, having never birthed a Beta or even an incredibly rare Omega. It just didn’t seem possible that Keith could be anything else, and at 14 years of age, his scent had begun to change; began to get stronger, with more layers to the scent he normally had. His parents eagerly awaited the day he’d have his first rut and be a fully presented alpha.

Until he didn’t.

“Keith!” Lance yelled from down the river, basket under his arm and tattered pants soaked from the cold water. “Hurry up! What’s taking you so long?” He questioned. The beta seated himself on a rock that stuck out of the water, and used the shallow basket to begin corralling crawdads into it with the help of the steady stream.

“I’m coming, stop yelling.” Keith huffed as he waded through the water, bare feet on smooth river rocks and pants rolled up to his knees. He felt lethargic almost as he wandered over to Lance, sitting on a rock across from him. “I’m surprised you didn’t scare them all away with your screaming.”

“I was not screaming.” Lance replied while shaking the river’s dirt out of the bottom of his basket. He observed how Keith repeated similar actions; catching crawdads in his basket, sifting the muck out, and then dipping it back into the stream. “Are you feeling okay?”

The boy shrugged at the question and sat his basket onto his lap. “My Mom says I’ll be presenting soon. My skin’s been hot lately, so she thinks that’s a sign.” Keith’s dark brows furrowed as he meticulously picked out the smaller, nearly inedible crawdads from his basket. “My stomach has been hurting a lot, though. I should ask Hunk if that’s normal.”

“It sucks that he’s been at hunter training camp for so long.” Lance sighed. “This season had a lot of alphas present, compared to last year.” His eyes trained on Keith’s face for a moment, noticing his flushed cheeks and how his features looked a bit more rounded than they did in years prior. “If you haven’t presented before Hunk gets home from camp, I’m sure he’d be happy to tell you everything about presenting.”

Keith only nodded. “I think my Dad is going to take me out hunting one-on-one before I have to go to the winter training camp. I heard him talking about it with my Mom last night.” 

“That’s cool, though.” Lance smiled, adding a perky tone to his words. “I wish I could go hunting with you and Hunk, but I’m just gonna be stuck as an herbalist like the rest of my family.” The McClains were a family well known for cosmetics and medicine. For generations, they’d been the people to go to if you needed any herbal remedies or pigments for special occasions. Keith’s parents often went to them for teas and spices for cooking.

“There you guys are!” Pidge’s voice snapped both of the boys out of their conversation, eyes going from their baskets over to the young girl. “I was looking all over the village for you two!” She stepped into the water and didn’t care that the edges of her dress skirt were being soaked. Pidge’s hair was tangled and wind-blown, but long and beautiful. Keith often found himself wanting to brush it and braid it like his mother would do to his hair. "I can't believe you didn't come and ask if I wanted to fish for crawdads too!"

Lance stood up, basket under his arm again, as he started to walk up stream. “Hey, I was going to!” 

Keith chuckled to himself as he stood, watching Pidge follow behind Lance. They bickered and bantered as he hung back, gently kicking aside rocks and mud at the bottom of the stream. The cool water felt soothing against his skin, and the autumn air was helping to alleviate the warmth that had been building over the last few weeks. If only Hunk was here too, Keith thought to himself. It would be nice to have someone who understood what he was feeling, he went on in his head.

Stepping out of the river, Keith absentmindedly followed Lance and Pidge down the pathway back to the village. The smell of bonfires and roasted meats filled the air, and Keith took a deep breath of it. There was nothing better than the smell of home, nothing better than walking through the market and having Hunk’s mother hand him and his friends an apple or a loaf of bread to take back home with them.

Slowing his steps, Keith began to feel a bit dizzy. Pidge had her hands on him in moments, trying to keep him from leaning too far to one side and risking falling. Her words sounded a little quiet and muffled, and suddenly she was taking his basket from under his arm, and Keith was being lifted onto Lance’s back, and he smelled like the sage his parents sold at their market stall.

There was a strange blur after that. Keith suddenly felt hyper aware of so many strong scents around him, things that he somehow could identify as _Alpha_ despite having not really scented any alphas that weren’t his parents or Hunk. And, even then, most scents were muted to people who hadn’t presented yet. Suddenly, now, everything was so much stronger, much more dizzying, and were they still at the river? He felt like he had just sat in the water. Did Pidge push him as a prank? These pants were made of deer hide, he and his mother made them together, and the water might ruin the fur, and -

“Keith!” Krolia’s voice was like an anchor in the sea of his buzzing, blurry mind. “Keith! Look at me, Keith! It’s your mother, say something to me.” She gently tapped her hand against Keith’s cheek, which was beet red and so hot she assumed he was running a very high fever.

“Mom?” Keith whispered, throat feeling incredibly dry and scratchy. “When did I get home?” He asked, trying to sit up from wherever he was laying. His bed, he deduced, once he realized he completely naked save for the furry blanket covering him. 

Krolia leaned in, handing Keith a clay cup and urging him to drink the water from it. “Lance and Pidge brought you back. You’ve presented, dear.” She smiled, and Keith felt the subconscious tugging of his own lips into a smile in response.

“So I’m an alpha now?” Keith asked, head leaning into his mother’s hand as she gently cradled his burning cheek.

“No, sweetie.” She spoke, voice soft as she laid Keith back into his bed. “You’re in heat. You’re an omega.”

_Omega._ Keith stared at his mother until his eyes felt so dry that he had to blink. He thought of all the features on his mother’s face that he inherited from her, thought of how confident he was that he’d grow into his father’s build. He thought of how someday he’d become a hunter, get married, and provide for his family just like how his father did for them. Keith could feel the sweat on his skin, felt like he’d been drenched in water, and the whole house smelled like him. Omegas had stronger scents than alphas and betas, so strong because they were fertile, and they were rare.

So rare, in fact, that village customs had certain rules that needed to be adhered to regarding Omegas.

Less than three omegas present every year, for their particular tribe. Some years, there aren’t any omegas that present. The last omega to present in the village was a girl named Luca, who was married off to an alpha in a neighboring tribe, because her parents couldn’t find a worthy alpha within their home village. Keith was much younger then, and never got to see her, but he heard she was beautiful.

Because of the low birthrate of omegas in the village, the parents have to be very choosy about who they mate. Omega’s aren’t allowed outside of their home either, until the day of their mating ceremony. Keith would be kept away from his friends, have his freedom stripped away from him all because the universe decided he had to be the next omega to present in the village.

He cried. Loudly, Keith cried as Krolia held him in her arms and tried to calm him with her coos and purrs. He could hear the pain in her voice, he saw the look in her eyes when she told him he’d presented as an omega. Keith could tell that Krolia felt like she failed him in some way, or had disappointed him by telling him that she felt he was surely meant to be an alpha. It wasn’t her fault, though. Keith hugged her so tightly in hopes that she knew he wasn’t upset at her. Keith wasn’t upset at his father, either. Neither of them could have guessed that their son would be anything but Alpha.

Once Keith had quieted and finally allowed himself to relax into his bed, his father ran into the house, eyes wide with panic and zoning instantly in on his son. “Keith…” Tex knelt at his bedside, using the back of his hand to push the dark hair out of his face. He bit his lip, and Keith knew that his father was unsure of what to say.

“It’s ok.” Keith smiled tiredly, just barely crinkling the corners of his tear-reddened eyes. “I’m okay.”

There was a moment where Tex and Krolia looked at one another, almost knowingly, and Keith could feel the tenseness in the air around him. “We need to let the chief know about this.” Tex said, breaking the silence. “Customs are customs. I’m so sorry, Keith.”

There was nothing to apologize for, but Keith felt too tired to speak. He just closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him as warmth poured like lava into his stomach. He didn’t know much about heats or being an omega, but he hoped that it would pass soon.

Thankfully, it was only a short three days. 

Keith sat up in bed with a groan, sun peering through the window above him and into his eyes. His bed was built into a little nook that was connected to the main room of the house, so the first thing he saw upon waking was his father skewering some meat and setting it over the fire at the center of the living space. Keith wrapped his pelt blanket around his body as he stood, and sat beside his father in a single quick motion.

“Morning, Keith.” Tex sounded softer than he normally did, and pushed a bowl in front of Keith. “Eat, and make sure you drink some water.”

Nodding, the boy rested his head against his father’s shoulder and took a few bites of the fruit that sat within the bowl. “Where’s Mom?” He asked, watching as Tex rotated the skewers. 

“She’s been discussing some things with the chief for the last couple of days.” Tex answered, simply. “Things regarding your mating ceremony.”

“Do I have to be mated now?” Keith questioned, his voice trembling. “I’m fourteen. I don’t want to be mated yet, or have pups, or…”

Sensing and hearing the distress, Tex pulled Keith into his lap and bundled him up with the blanket like he was swaddling a pup. “No. We want to wait a little longer, as long as possible.” He started. “If the chief allows us to, we want you to be eighteen before we hold the mating ceremony. Right now, he’s… having a hard time budging on it. Your mother and I are trying very hard, though.”

Keith nuzzled himself into Tex’s neck, trying his best to let his nerves subside with the help of his father’s calming voice and familiar scent. “I’m not allowed to go outside and play with my friends anymore, am I?”

“... Unfortunately, yes. We can’t risk something happening to you.” Tex spoke quietly. “If it were up to me, you could go out every day like you always do. But, customs and tradition says that we need to keep you away from the world until your mating ceremony.”

Only nodding, Keith had to accept it. As much as he truly hated it, there was very little he could do about age old tradition. Instead, he reached out to pick another piece of fruit from the bowl and ate it in an attempt to distract himself. Closing his eyes, Keith picked at the fruit as he listened to the gentle crackle of the fire and relaxed into the way his father comfortingly rubbed his back over the blanket.

Autumn air blew through the open windows, filling their home with the lovely scent of the new season. It was soothing, and Keith nearly fell back asleep in Tex’s lap. However, a warm skewer of meat was presented to him, and he happily took it and took a bite of the too-hot meat. Tex laughed as Keith puffed the steam out of his mouth while still trying to chew.

Krolia arrived back at home roughly around noon, and smiled fondly at the sight of Keith helping Tex carve into the ribs of an elk killed the previous day and left to soak in herbs and oils. “My loves.” She kissed her son on the forehead, before giving her husband a kiss to his lips. “I’ve made some progress with the chief, but only barely.”

Keith tensed momentarily, before Tex spoke up. “Is he allowing Keith to wait until he’s eighteen?”

“No.” Krolia grimaced as she sat beside the fire, pulling over a pelt she’d been working into a jacket. “He said the longest he’ll let us wait is sixteen.” She plucked the bone needle from the hide and began to stitch with a ferocity only seen when she’s on edge. “That, or he said he would find Keith a mate himself. I had no choice but to agree to his terms.”

Tex stopped, knife halfway through a pair of rib bones. “I see.” He huffed, and wouldn’t look at Keith even though his son was burning holes into the side of his face from the intensity of his stare. His fist nearly slammed into the counter as he pushed the blade the rest of the way through.

“This is better than having no say in the matter at all.” Krolia reassured them both, while she herself still anxiously and hastily threaded the hide draped in her lap.

Then there was a long moment of silence. Tex continued his carving, Krolia continued her sewing, and Keith stood beside his father. After what felt like hours of silence and heavy tension, Keith slowly excused himself from the counter and ran to the back of the house, to the tiny washroom they had. Keith took a deep breath as he closed the privacy curtain in the doorway, before stripping himself of his pants and shirt. 

He lamented not being able to visit the hot springs for only a moment as he pushed a few pieces of wood into the depressed pit under the tub, then took two pieces of flint and struck them together until he got the fire started. Keith tossed in a few more pieces of kindling before setting the flint aside and reached to uncork the barrel of water kept beside the tub. Keith poured until it was about halfway full, and then waited until it began to steam.

In the meantime, though, Keith rummaged through the shelves in the washroom. His mother loved to have a nice supply of herbs to steep in the bath, to keep everyone smelling and feeling as clean as can be. Settling on some lavender, Keith poured a few of the dried flowers into the warming water. He ran his hand through it, stirring the lavender around until it became so fragrant that Keith finally felt like he could relax. He stepped into the tub and seated himself with a sigh, feeling so many worries and nerves just melting away. 

Taking the small piece of cloth that was draped over the side of the tub, Keith gently scrubbed at his arms, and then his legs. He stopped short of his inner thighs, gently running his fingers over the soft skin there and thinking back to the way he felt while in heat. It was feverish and hot, sticky and wet. Keith can’t say he felt like he was in pain the whole time, but he also can’t say there wasn’t any pain at all. There was an ache between his legs, from either his dick or… lower, which made Keith bite his lower lip in shame.

Krolia said she was forced to many a compromise, and Keith believed his mother. Truly, he knew she wouldn’t have given in if it wasn’t for the threat of Keith being married off even sooner. Keith set the cloth back onto the side of the tub and slowly sank back, until he was fully submerged into the water. His inky black hair flowed around his face and laid flat against his skin when he emerged from the water. Keith brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly as he thought about how, for the next two years, he’d be stuck inside. And, after that, he’d have to get mated.

He knew how mating ceremonies went. He knew customs and traditions. He’d been to plenty of mating ceremonies in his life to know what to expect. That didn’t make Keith anymore comfortable with the fact that he’d be losing his virginity in front of the entire village, though. It was a public event, where he’d accept gifts and then exchange marks with his betrothed before being mated for the first time. Keith never felt bothered by it any of the other times he’d been to a ceremony, but the idea of _himself_ being the one at the center of all the attention just… made his stomach churn.

Tears dripped from his eyes onto his knees, and ran into the warm bath water. Keith had accepted his fate, but only because he didn’t have much of a choice. There was no helping how he was born, really. Keith tensed when he felt cool air brush over his back, but relaxed when his mother’s warm hand rested between his shoulder blades.

“Dinner is ready, Keith.” She said. “Do you want a little longer in the bath?”

Keith only nodded.

“Okay. I’ll fetch a new pair of clothes for you, then.” Krolia ran fingers through Keith’s damp hair, smiling sadly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Keith whispered as Krolia’s comforting hand pulled away, and the cool air returned for a moment to signal her walking through the curtain and out of the room.

There was a lot that Keith was scared of, but he was thankful that his parents cared so much and tried so hard to prolong his mating as much as they could. He knew they’d make sure to find Keith a mate that was suitable, someone they could trust. 

Two years. Two years locked up at home, two years of not being able to see his friends. He’d probably spend those two years learning from his mother, learning how to bake and cook more than just meat. Keith always helped Krolia sew, but he’d have to learn how to make clothing on his own, learn how to patch up holes and tears. Gone were the days of Keith’s youth and freedom. For the next two years, he’d have to learn how to be what the tribe considered a proper wife, about motherhood, having children of his own some day.

Keith was so, so sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro was an Alpha. A big alpha, larger than most of the alphas in the village, and probably much stronger. He was a hunter, and he did some building on the side as a hobby of his. However, lately he’d been in charge of some of the younger hunters in the tribe, making sure they don’t get themselves into trouble and making sure they’re doing their jobs.

One such hunter in his group was a young boy named Hunk. Shiro was fond of him and his kind nature, and how he didn’t seem to ever challenge Shiro’s authority like so many other young alphas do when they begin their career as hunters. Hunk joined in the autumn season two years prior, and over time has made leaps and strides and worked his way under Shiro’s wing.

Another hunter in his group, though, was a girl named Allura. The chief’s daughter, and skilled with both a bow and spear. She was born a leader and sometimes had trouble reigning herself in when Shiro made a call that she didn’t agree with. As her senior, Shiro did whatever he could to guide her and build her into the best hunter she could be.

Shiro was respected in the village. He was a hardworking alpha, still unmated and pined after by many also unmated members of his tribe. He was dedicated to his work, however, and hadn’t stopped to really consider taking a mate and starting a family despite being twenty-five years of age. That is, he didn’t really consider it until his fellow hunter, Tex, approached him one early autumn morning. The sun was just about to rise and dew sparkling on the grass, Shiro didn’t expect his morning to go the way it did.

“Good to see you up and at it so early.” Tex started. He sat down on the same log that Shiro was seated at, and then began to wrap his hands in a thin cloth to protect his skin from the wood of his spear. “The rest of your team probably haven’t even woken up yet. It shows dedication when you’re willing to come here before the sun even rises.”

“I have a job to do as a hunter.” Shiro chuckled and threw a jacket over his shoulders. “What do you think? I took down a mountain lion about a week back. I think I made a fine jacket out of it.” 

Nodding, Tex stood and grabbed his spear, testing his grip on it. “It’s a mighty fine jacket, Shiro.” He said, then put a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “Look. I came over here because I have something very important to ask of you.”

Dark eyebrow raising into a questioning glance, Shiro’s brown eyes trained on the man standing before him. “And, what would this very important question be?”

There was a moment where Shiro swore he could hear Tex’s heart hammering in his chest. His hand was firmly gripped onto one of Shiro’s broad shoulders, which almost seemed to quake as he searched his mind for words.

“I’m sure you know that my son presented as an omega two years ago.” Tex finally started. “He was fourteen. Too young for a mate, too young to bear pups. Krolia was able to talk the chief into letting him wait two years before we had to hold a mating ceremony.” He went on, and Shiro’s eyes widened knowingly. “We’ve been asking around. A lot of people want the chance to mate my son. He needs someone who I know can take care of him.”

“You want that alpha to be me?” Shiro asked, and got a nod in response. “Tex, I… I’m honored that you’d put so much faith in me, to trust me with your son.” He felt a buzz in his chest, coiling in his stomach. “I’d love to. If he’ll have me, come the mating ceremony, it would be an honor to make your son my wife.”

Tex gave one curt nod, jaw set firm before he released an exasperated sigh. “Thank you. This means so much to Krolia and I.” His hand fell from the fellow alpha’s shoulder, in favor of holding his spear with both hands. “I’d meant to ask you first. My wife and I had been making a list of people who we think would be a good match, and I intended to ask you before anyone else, but… I was worried you’d say no.” 

“I’ll be honest about how I didn’t think I’d be an option.” Shiro smiled, now wrapping his hands in cloth. “I knew of your son being an omega, but I hadn’t really… considered anything. Mating in general has sort of been pushed to the back of my mind.”

“You’re too focused on hunting.” Tex joked. “You’re always too fixated on your job, always have been. Pretty soon you’ll be have something to relieve all that stress you carry around with you.” By then, the younger alphas began to slowly make their way into the camp. “Autumn just began. Next month is when we’ll be holding the ceremony.” He said, voice soft.

Shiro turned to greet the kids he was charged with, before giving Tex a reassuring pat on his arm. “I promise, I’ll prove myself worthy of your son.” He said, equally soft. “There is no greater compliment I’ve ever been given, than to have you asked this of me.”

Tex gripped Shiro’s hand firmly, both large and calloused and strong, before pulling him close to his chest as a friendly gesture, a sign of solidarity. “I look forward to seeing how you’ll court him. Good luck on your hunt today.” He left for his camp with a sturdy gate, stopping momentarily only to give Hunk a quick greeting before continuing on his way.

Allura’s blue eyes followed Tex before she landed her gaze onto Shiro, who seemed to almost fidget as he tightened the bindings on his spear. “Captain.” She addressed while approaching. Her long hair was like snowfall over her back, braided along the sides and then held into a ponytail that kept her hair from her face while still allowing for waving locks to sway with each step. Dressed in a shirt made of sheep’s wool, dyed blue as a symbol of her status, along with a leather waistcoat and pants to keep her range of motion free, but still warm in the cooling weather. Atop her shoulder laid a white deer’s pelt, rare and regal. Allura was always a sight to behold and had the powerful presence of an alpha.

“Good to see you this morning.” Shiro greeted, only momentarily looking at her over his shoulder before moving to readjust the bindings on another weapon. “What can I help you with? Do you need new arrowheads?” He asked.

“I was wondering why Captain Kogane was visiting our camp.” Allura asked, tone and posture perfect as she stood to his right. “My Father told me that his son will be having his mating ceremony soon. By any chance, was he asking you to be a suitor?”

Shiro stayed quiet as he finished tightening the second spear, then pushed a sack of arrowheads across the workbench, in Allura’s direction. “I suppose I can’t hide it.” He mumbled, picking up a small handaxe to begin sharpening the blade. “I was asked. But, don’t go around telling everyone about it. I’m not trying to make a spectacle of it before the day of the ceremony.”

Nodding, Allura smiled. “Are you excited?” She asked while setting her quiver of arrows onto the workbench. After a moment without an answer, she began replacing the worn arrowheads with newer, sharper ones. “I can’t wait to be mated. My Father and Mother are urging me to seek out a mate soon.”

“Well, as the chief’s daughter, I’m sure you can have whoever you like.” Shiro smiled, briefly. “Your mother is an omega. You may be blessed with omega children of your own someday, too.” He set the handaxe aside, before pulling his own hunting knife from his hip to sharpen as well. “You have good genetics on your side. I don’t blame you for being so excited.”

Tightening the thin hemp rope around an arrow, keeping the sharp tip in place, Allura hummed to herself. “I’m just afraid that the one person I do want, my parents wouldn’t approve of.” She said.

Shiro chuckled and raised a brow. “Well, who might it be?”

“His name is Lance.” Allura smiled at just saying his name. “His family are all herbalists… and he’s a beta.”

“Beta? Really?” Shiro tucked his knife back into its holster before turning full body to face the young apha. “I would have taken you for the type to want another alpha as a mate.”

Allura furrowed her brow, and actually rolled her eyes at her captain. “That’s what everyone says when I tell them. Hunk said it too, even though Lance is a close friend of his.” She tucked her arrows back into their quiver and slung it over her shoulder again. “None of my ancestors have married a beta, so I think people just assume that I _have_ to choose an alpha. If I were a man, I’d probably be able to mate an omega, like Captain Kogane’s son.” She went on, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes studied the leaf-covered ground. “I worry my Father won’t like the idea. Lance and I… we have a connection, something that makes me feel really special.”

“Then do it.” Shiro smiled. “Marry him. Who cares what anyone thinks? You’ll be chief someday, Allura. No one can make you love someone else if your heart is set on him.”

Allura’s shoulders slowly relaxed, smiling as her eyes lifted to meet Shiro’s. “You’re right… I’m sorry if I bothered you at all with this.” The girl giggled as her captain’s hand ruffled the top of her hair. 

“No bother at all. The heart is complicated, and sometimes we all need a little push.” Shiro grabbed his spear and tossed the second one to Hunk, as the younger alpha’s slowly gathered with their prepared equipment. “Okay! There’s a high population of deer this season, so I’m expecting us all to claim at least two per person. The winter will be long, so we need the extra pelts.” He spoke, voice booming and commanding as he glanced around his crew. “Follow my lead, and don’t go against my orders this time. Some of you are on thin ice.” He stared pointedly at a few alpha boys in particular, before tapping the butt of his spear against the dirt and leading the way to the deeper part of the woods.

Keith sighed as Krolia held the fabric against his waist, wrapping it around and pinning the extra cloth with a small, yet strong, bone needle. “Do I _really_ need a dress?” He asked. “It seems like so much extra work. I’d rather just wear my normal clothing for my mating ceremony.”

“This is customary.” Krolia explained. “You have to look like a bride on the day of your mating. I wore a dress, as did my mother. Plus, it’s just easier to dye and it’s more form fitting than leathers and pelts, Keith.”

“We have a lot of weird customs.” Keith rolled his eyes and listened to the gentle sound of knife cutting through the fabric. “It’s comfortable, though. The dress.”

Krolia smiled as she stitched the back of the dress together, right at Keith’s lower back. The design was simple, yet had an elegance to it that reminded her of her own dress. Open back, a leather collar to hold up the front of the dress. The silk fabric was by no means cheap, but Krolia considered it a worthy investment. “You’ll be so beautiful, Keith.” She said, while sewing quickly and expertly over the hemlines. “Do you want me to make some embroideries on it?”

Glancing down, Keith shrugged his shoulders. “No. I think I just want it dyed. Keep it simple and easy.”

“What color would you like it?” Krolia asked. “My dress was a beautiful pink color.”

“Could it be red?” Keith asked, curiously glancing down to his mother as she continued sewing along the hems.

“Of course it can be red, Keith.” Krolia smiled. “I’ll need to buff some pigment into this leather collar, too. Or do you like it how it is?” 

“You can buff something into it if you want.” Keith shrugged again, then glanced over toward the front door, sighing. “I miss my friends.” 

“I know you do.” Krolia stopped her stitching for a moment to run her fingers through Keith’s hair. “Soon you’ll be allowed outside again, and once you’ve been mated you can visit your friends and market as much as you like.” She pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, before resuming her sewing. “I’m almost done with the sides, and then you can take the dress off.”

Nodding, Keith patiently waited. The open back and exposed shoulders was a change he wasn’t quite expecting, but then again, the dress wasn’t intended to be on his body for very long. He had to look desirable and, as Krolia put it, like a bride. After deciding his mate, he’d be marked. And, after he’s been marked, he’ll be stripped of his dress and mated.

The idea still made Keith feel anxious and choked up.

After a couple more minutes, though, the leather collar was being untied from where it rested at his clavicles, and the entire dress fell to the floor. The omega stepped out of the way so his mother could finish working on her stitching with the dress in her lap. Keith moved to his bed, in the little nook that he’d known all his life. Laying down, he inhaled the scent of his pillows and blankets, noted how familiar it was and how he recognized it as home.

By next month, this wouldn’t be Keith’s home. This familiar, comforting smell wouldn’t be in his bed every night. He’d have to become accustomed to another person’s scent, associate that with home. Keith inhaled deeply once again, and tried his very best to sleep. It was only midday, but he felt tired and needed to rest for a while.

Waking up to the smell of dinner and a hand gently shaking his shoulder, Keith rose from his rest. He rubbed violet eyes awake and smiled as his father was stoking the fire and his mother was knelt at his bedside. “I didn’t mean to sleep that long.” He laughed, tiredly.

Krolia set a pair of pants and a shirt onto Keith’s lap before holding up the dress, now fully sewn and only waited the dyeing process. “What do you think?” She asked while Keith dressed himself. “I think this is my best work yet.”

“It looks great.” Keith stood and felt the silk between his fingers. “I’m… I’m really excited to wear it.” He whispered, and it was the truth. As scared as he was, he really did want the village to see him in this beautiful dress.

“We’ve got all your suitors lined up and ready.” Tex spoke up from where he sat at the fire. He turned to watch as Keith wandered over, sitting beside him. “We trimmed out a lot of the fat. There were plenty of options, but your mother and I wanted to be picky.”

“Only the best for our boy.” Krolia said, walking past them both and ruffling Keith’s hair as she did. Hanging up the dress on the wall, she turned and sat down with them. “We’ve got four nice alpha boys picked out. I’m sure you’ll like at least one of them.”

Keith took the bowl of soup as his father handed it to him, and blew on the steam before speaking. “Can I know any of their names?” He asked before sipping at the broth.

“We can’t spoil the surprise.” Krolia said, taking a bowl for herself.

Tex chuckled, watching Keith slowly sip at the broth before finally spooning out some of the vegetables to eat. “She’s teasing you, Keith.” He said. “I know you’re nervous. But, it’s coming fast, and we want you to be able to prepare yourself.”

“I’ve been preparing myself for the last two years.” Keith pouted.

“But, now it’s just that much closer.” Krolia spoke up again. “We made your dress today, I’ll be dying it tomorrow. Your suitors are going to be scrambling to make sure you have the greatest courting gifts possible. You need to be ready for this, my dear.”

Keith just slurped his soup loudly, ate some more of the vegetables and chunks of meat. Not chancing to look either of his parents in the eye. He’d been worrying over that day for the last two years, and now his parents were telling him to be ready? Keith was ready. He was scared, nervous, but ready. He had to be ready, and he would be when the day of the ceremony came.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

His parents went to their room after cleaning up. Keith laid back down in his bed, eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling above him. It was dark now, save for some of the burning embers left in the firepit. Moments, minutes, easily an hour went by before he heard a gentle tap on the window above his bed.

Startled, Keith didn’t want to scream and risk waking his parents. He got on his knees and slowly moved up to peek outside. “Pidge!” He gasped, voice as soft and quiet as he could physically make it. Glancing to the back of the house, to make sure his parents weren’t stirring, Keith gently pushed open his window. “Pidge, what are you doing here?” He asked as pointedly as a whisper would allow him.

“Keith!” Pidge smiled, voice equally soft. “I know I’m not really supposed to be here, but I missed you a lot and… I know you’re going to get mated soon, but I didn’t want to wait another month to see you.”

“Pidge…” Keith smiled and reached his hand out of the window, gently grasping hers. “I missed you. You, Hunk, Lance, everyone.” He felt warmth in his chest and his eyes watered just enough to allow a few tear drops to run down his cheeks. “How is everyone?”

“Hunk is good, he’s part of Shirogane’s hunting crew.” Pidge started, leaning up on her toes as she spoke. “That’s a huge compliment to his skill, y’know. Shirogane is the best hunter in our tribe.”

“Maybe the best, right after my Dad.” Keith chuckled. “What about Lance?”

Pidge inched closer, face as close to the window as she could get with her short height. “Apparently he’s been flirting around with Allura, the chief’s daughter. She likes him too! It’s crazy! Why him of all people?” Pidge questioned, comically confused by the event.

Keith almost couldn’t contain his laughter. “A-at least Lance was able to get _someone_ to like him!” He sputtered around his hushed giggles, hand still tightly gripping Pidge’s. “What about you, though? You’re growing up a bit. I’m sure you’ll present soon, huh?”

Shrugging, Pidge smirked playfully and waved a hand almost dismissively. “Yeah, but it’s whatever. I’m fourteen now, should be any day I think. I got taller, too, did you notice?”

Taking a moment to consider how Pidge was easily still a head shorter than himself, Keith giggled again. “Are you sure about that?” He teased, and watched the girl sputter like a fish out of water. “I’m scared, Pidge.”

Pidge stopped her comical sputtering and stared up at Keith with apologetic eyes. “I bet. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.”

“My parents told me I need to be ready.” Keith mumbled. “I told them I am, because I’ve had the last two years to prepare myself for this.” He felt a supportive squeeze of his hand, and he rested his cheek against the window sill. “But… I’m scared. I’m terrified. I’m ready for it, I know it has to happen.”

“But, that doesn’t mean you aren’t scared.” Pidge nodded, understanding. “You’re allowed to feel scared, Keith. You’ve always been the fearless leader. I’ve literally watched you pick up a snake and throw it into a river. A _venomous snake,_ Keith.” She stressed, only squeezing his hand tighter. “I think you’re more than allowed to be scared by this. It’s scarier than snakes.”

Keith pressed his lips together. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more.” Pidge didn’t miss a beat with her reply. “I need to head home before my parents or brother notice I’m gone.” 

“Thank you for coming to visit.” Keith whispered, voice watery. “I’ll see you at the ceremony?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be front and center.” Pidge leaned up and pressed a kiss to Keith’s knuckles, before letting go of his hand. “Moral support, and all that.” With another cheerful giggle, she was wandering back home.

Keith didn’t shut the window until Pidge was out of sight. He sat down, then laid on his side and allowed himself a moment to cry.

One month, one week, one day.

Shiro spent that one month crafting the perfect gifts for Keith, the omega he would be courting. Tex’s son, his superior’s son, who he was asked to be a suitor for. He had to make it perfect, had to do it right. He spent countless hours sewing a dress of leather and furs, crafting knives and spears and a sword of bone, stone, and a rare metal that not many people in the village had the ability to work with.

The final day was the worst day. The alpha spent his morning distracted, even delaying the hunt longer than he intended. Shiro exhaled, seeing his breath fog as the morning autumn chill was becoming colder with each day. “Crew!” Shiro demanded all eyes on him, putting himself back on track. Allura and Hunk were front and center, ever his most dedicated hunters.

Without further words, Shiro was leading them into the woods. He instructed pairs of his hunters into directions he knew they were familiar with, set them to track the beasts they were most adept at catching and killing. In less than an hour, Shiro was marching on his own, ignoring smaller catches like rabbits or birds. He wanted something big, something he could get a good pelt off of, something that he could work with.

Instinctually, Shiro turned his head when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Out in the open field was a long bison, grazing, unaware. Shiro crouched down and snaked his way through trees, hiding behind bushes and brush, wandering out of the woods and into the mouth of the field. As slowly as he could, he reached for his bow and knocked an arrow. 

Few hunters have been able to take down a bison alone.

Shiro was one of those few.

He released the arrow with expert precision, his sights zoned into the delicate tendon of it’s back leg. The beast bellowed loudly from surprise and pain, and attempted to run from wherever its attacker may be hiding. Perfect.

Shiro slung his bow over his shoulder and picked up his spear once more as he charged at the animal. Bison had been known to trample and gore lone hunters who weren’t careful, but Shiro had confidence and determination to last him a lifetime. He had an impressive running speed; strong legs designed to do the job he was best at. 

Despite its limping, the bison was fast and strong too. And, once it saw Shiro, his attacker, it stopped and snorted at the alpha, hooves kicking up dirt and grass as it went for the charge. A charge that Shiro had expertly stopped many times, one that the bison would not live through. Shiro planted his foot and readied his spear, and Allura’s voice screaming “ _Captain!_ ” from the woods was not enough to knock him off balance.

Mere feet away, Shiro thrust the spear forward. With monstrous strength, Shiro toppled the beast to the ground with only his hands and one weapon. He pulled his spear from the bison’s throat, wiping the blood onto his pants before waving a hand for his crew to join him in the field. “Take it back to camp.” Shiro instructed, watching Hunk and a good majority of his other hunters begin to drag it away. “I’ll be back in a bit to gut and skin it.” He called out, waiting for acknowledgment before turning to Allura.

“I can’t believe you did that again.” Allura sighed and followed the alpha as Shiro stepped back into the forest. “One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“If I’m out of shape enough to let a bison gore me, then maybe I deserve it.” Shiro joked as he pushed through the trees. “Get anything good?”

Ignoring his macabre comment, Allura gestured to the several partridges that hung from her hip. “Twenty minutes, got nearly the whole flock.” She explained with pride, chest out and smile wide.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and readied his spear at the sound of a snapping branch. “I know that wasn’t you.” He said, voice soft. Allura stayed quiet, drawing an arrow and hanging back only a few paces. Shiro waited, still, before he heard another snap, then a whine. “Wait here, don’t shoot anything, okay?” Allura nodded, relaxing her bow.

As he rounded a large sycamore tree, Shiro examined the area. Nothing. He continued forward, then heard another whimper. It was soft, canine. Allura peeked around the tree when Shiro jumped down from a small ledge, only about five feet. There, he saw it. A small little wolf pup, digging weakly into the side of the dirt ledge. “Hey little guy.” Shiro cooed, smiling at the small thing. “Where’s your mama?” He didn’t hear howls, didn’t hear the sounds of other pups.

“Shiro? Captain?” Allura called out, now unable to see him. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine!” Shiro called back, and slowly reached a hand forward to allow the wolf pup to sniff and lick at the tips of his fingers. He felt his heart swell when the tiny thing stumbled over to him, and Shiro just had to bring him back home. “I guess your mama isn’t here.” He spoke, voice soft and babyish. “I won’t leave you, don’t worry.”

Allura watched as Shiro climbed back over the ledge, black wolf puppy in his arms. She stared, amazed by the sight of something so small and fluffy. “Oh my god. That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” 

“Isn’t he?” Shiro giggled. “I’d call this a successful morning for myself.” He ran his hand over the wolf’s head, making kissy noises at him to make his tail wag. It wasn’t long before everyone was back at the camp, and it also wasn’t long before everyone was crowding Shiro’s space to get a look at the wolf in his arms. “Okay, okay…!” He pushed through his crew and over to the bison carcass, setting the wolf down by his feet. “Listen up! I have an important announcement!” 

He waited until the crew settled, then gestured to Allura. “Allura will be captain for the remainder of today.” Shiro started. “Hunk will be her second in command. I’m going to stay here and skin the bison, and…” Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Shiro continued. “I’ll be courting the omega tomorrow. If I’m chosen as his mate, I’ll be taking some time off to bond with him. If that happens, I’ve already decided that Allura will be your interim captain. Does everyone understand?”

There was a resounding acknowledgment throughout the hunters, and Shiro smiled. “Good. Now get back to hunting, and bring back some larger game.” He grabbed the bison’s horn for emphasis. “It doesn’t have to be _bison_ large, but I want to see you butchering elk and bucks before evening.” A collective _yes, sir!_ resounded amongst the crew, and then they were marching off with Allura at the helm.

Shiro struggled a bit to get the bison up onto the carving table himself, but he did it. It was a familiar butchering process for him, something he could do behind his back or with his eyes clothes. The wolf pup scampered around his feet, excitedly waiting for the alpha to drop him a tiny piece of meat. Shiro caved, because a little bit of bison wouldn’t hurt him. He was nearly finished skinning the pelt when his crew returned, with many a game bird and half a dozen bucks. Oh well, he could tell they tried their very best. 

Late afternoon came when the crew was packing up their hunts and equipment. Shiro would need to make another trip to get all of the bison back, but that was fine by him. He dropped off a bucket of innards at a butcher stall in the market in between his trips along with the bison head sans horns. 

Settling into his home for the night, Shiro made sure to wash himself up in preparation for the ceremony to come, and then laid himself down in bed with a tired sigh. After a couple of minutes, though, Shiro heard the whining and scratching of the wolf at the edge of his bed. “Oh, you want up?” He asked, leaning over the side and hauling the puppy up and onto his stomach. “What should I call you?” Shiro pursed his lips in thought, fingers playing with those fluffy ears. “Hmm… you know what? I think I know someone who might be in need of a friend.”

The wolf tilted his head to the side, tail wagging. “His name is Keith. We’ll get to see him tomorrow.” Shiro said, tapping that little nose. “He’s been stuck inside his home for the last two years. I know, it’s crazy.” He nodded when the puppy yapped at him. “I think you’d be a good little friend for him, so how about I let him name you? Even if he doesn’t pick me to be his mate, he’ll at least still get to have you around. You gotta promise to keep him company.” The wolf barked twice, softly, and his tail wagged back and forth. Shiro couldn’t help but giggle. “Good boy.”

He rolled onto his side, wolf curled against his chest, and Shiro knew he’d hardly get any sleep. He’d be wide awake before sunrise to make sure he was ready, make sure he had all his gifts that he intended to bring to the ceremony. Shiro would try his best to honor the omega, to make sure Tex didn’t feel any regrets over asking him to be a suitor. A light sleep overcame him, one he knew would force him awake at the slightest sound. But, sleep was sleep, and he was going to need as much of it as he could get.

Keith was woken up early that morning, much earlier than he would have liked. He was shoved into the bath by Krolia and scrubbed down with the expensive soaps she’d bought at the market, the soaps she refused to let anyone use unless it was a special occasion. Keith supposed that, of all occasions his family would attend, his mating would be the most special.

He was silent for the majority of the morning. Krolia braided Keith’s hair, soft and silky from the bath, and gently draped it over his shoulder when she was finished. “It’s getting longer. Just past your shoulders now.” She hummed, helping Keith step into his dress and then expertly tying the leather collar together, so it stayed up. “The red took so well to the silk. Do you like it?”

There was a lag before Keith’s mind finally registered the words. “Yeah. I like it.” He’d been looking forward to wearing the dress, but now he only felt more nervous. The red was so rich and pure, and the silk shined with every motion he made. It trailed behind him only a few inches, and Keith had to lift the skirt before he could walk. “Thank you for making it for me, Mom.”

“Of course, dear.” Krolia sat Keith down onto his bed and pulled out a few small, clay pots packed full of pigments. She dipped a slender finger into one of them, the waxy looking red, and gently painted it to Keith’s lower lip. “Okay, press them together.”

Doing as told, Keith rubbed his lips together and sighed. “What is it?”

“It’s lip paint. Made with wax, animal fat, and some loose red powders.” Krolia explained as she set that pot aside and picked up another, with a less waxy red in it. This one was plain powder; Keith could tell as his mother pressed it into his upper eyelids. “Okay, keep your eyes shut. I don’t want the powder to get in them.” Keith waited, eyes closed, as his mother ran a stick of charcoal along the line of his eyelashes.

After a moment of Krolia going over both lids, taking a cloth and touching up any fallen pigments and powder, Keith opened his eyes. “Do… do I look okay?”

“You look stunning.” Krolia smiled, cleaning the colors off her hands before standing. “I need to dress myself, and then we can head out.”

Watching his mother scramble about was always an interesting sight. She normally kept a level of seriousness about her at all times, even when she was being soft and warm to her family. Keith’s father, however, rarely seemed to crack under any sort of pressure or anxiety. The one time that Keith could think of, was when he came home in heat for the first time. He vividly remembered his father looking panicked and and at a loss of what to do for the first time.

Even now, Keith looked across the room and saw his father standing tall and strong. Bare chested with leather around his abdomen, a pair of his cleanest looking deer hide pants, a red silk sash around his hips. Ceremonial bracelets adorned his wrists, beaded and inlaid with some bone. 

After a moment of staring, Keith noticed his father moving toward his bed, sitting down beside him. “You really do look lovely.” Tex smiled and put an arm around his son’s shoulders. “I know it’s hard. I know it came faster than any of us would have liked. But, I’m proud of you.”

Keith weakly smiled up at his father, eyes shutting as a kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I’m ready. I’m scared, but I’m ready.”

Wordlessly, Tex grabbed the pot of loose red power that was sitting on the floor. Dipping his thumb inside, he reached for Keith’s lower lip and slowly painted it down to the bottom of his chin. “Any alpha should be proud to have you.” He said. He moved his thumb to paint a matching line of red on Keith’s forehead, about half an inch above his brow and going up to his hairline. “It’s a blessing not many get. You’re more special than you realize, Keith.”

“... Thank you, Dad.” Keith’s lips quivered as he tried to smile, tried to fight back some tears. “I love you. You and Mom, I love you both, I wish I didn’t have to go.” Tex stayed quiet as he gently painted intricate designs over Keith’s shoulders. Keith knew he was thinking the same thing.

Krolia walked back out with a fond smile on her lips and melancholy in her eyes. The dress she wore was a rosy pink with a white fur shawl over her shoulders. Keith had always thought his mother was beautiful, but she truly bested herself in that dress. “We should get going, don’t you think?”

Keith and Tex both stood and made their way toward the door. His parents led the way to the chief’s home, only a short walk away from their own. A few people had already gathered at the gazebo that every past mating ceremony was held at; each of them sitting on the grass or on a cushion they brought along for comfort sake. None of the suitors were there, from what Keith could see. No men decorated with paints and pigments like he was.

Tex ushered Keith up the gazebo steps first, having him sit down in the center before taking his place to Keith’s right, and Krolia to the left. “When does it start?” Keith asked, voice quiet as he glanced between his parents. 

“Soon.” Krolia ressured, watching more villagers settle in.

Shiro felt panicked. He felt under dressed, under made up. He dressed himself in black-stained hide pants and only a black pelt around his shoulders, held in place with a clasp made of canine teeth. He pressed red powder along the bridge of his nose, where a long since healed scar rested. One of his first hunts, given to him by a bear. 

The scar was a mark of strength. His whole body was littered with scars from his early hunter days, and him still being alive was a testament to his health and power. Shiro marked several of his largest scars in the same red pigment, before dipping his fingers into the black charcoal and decorating his eyes with it, dragging the dark color out to his temples and up toward his brow until it faded back into his normal skin color. Shiro still felt like maybe it wasn’t enough, maybe he needed something more.

He dipped three of his fingers back into the charcoal and dragged three stripes over his left pectoral, then blackened his hands entirely with the color, stopping at the wrist. To his side, he had a pair of bracelets made from wildcat teeth, and clasped them onto his arms with a sigh. “Do I look good?” Shiro asked the wolf puppy currently rolling around beside him. “I hope you’re right, bud.” With a sigh, Shiro decided _maybe one more -_ and dipped into a rich purple. He made a single stripe from his hairline down the bridge of his nose, and swiped the remaining pigment underneath his right eye. “Okay, that should do it.”

Standing up, Shiro quickly lifted the wolf and placed him into a small satchel that was just large enough to conceal him. Then, the handsewn dress, and a rolled up piece of hide containing several weapons he crafted. Stepping outside, he spotted both Hunk and Allura and smiled. “What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the gazebo?” He asked, curiously.

“We came to help carry the bison you butchered yesterday.” Hunk said. “We figured you wouldn’t have been able to bring everything yourself, so we decided to come help!”

“That’s so kind of you.” Shiro smiled. “It’s inside. I need to hurry before I’m late for the ceremony, so just make sure you have it before it’s my turn to court him.” He jogged ahead once Hunk and Allura dipped into his home, having full faith in them to make sure it was brought to the site in time.

Ceremony crowds we huge, every time. Shiro never felt surprised when he saw how the whole village would show up at times, but now? He felt judged under their gaze as he walked into the line of suitors. He recognized all of them, and one of them happened to be his closest friend, Matt.

Now was not the time for greetings and chatting, though, and Shiro was glad to see his friend taking the ceremony just as seriously as he was. However, the alpha almost felt like Matt was… under dressed. He was hardly sporting any colors painted on his skin, and his outfit looked like something he’d wear day to day. Meanwhile, the other two alphas lined up were significantly more dressed. James Griffin was first in the lineup, decorated in oranges and blues. Beside him was Ryan Kinkade, who had his dark skin accented with bright yellows and dots of white over his arms and chest. Shiro felt like none of them could hold a candle to him, though. Suddenly, his confidence was raised, and he felt like he had the omega’s hand within reach already.

Speaking of the omega, Shiro finally caught a glance at him. Keith Kogane. He was a stunning vision in red; both dress and makeup. He smiled at Tex, who gave him a nod of affirmation. He didn’t regret asking Shiro, and the alpha would make sure that he never would.

Walking down the line of suitors, the village chief Alfor stood before his tribe. Surveying everyone in the crowd, he smiled at his people before speaking. “Welcome! It is my honor to introduce everyone to our Omega, Keith Kogane. Son to alpha Tex and Krolia Kogane.” He turned, sharing a quick exchange with Keith’s parents before addressing the tribe once again. “I’m very happy to announce the start of the ceremony. Once I’ve seated, no person may leave until the mating has finished. Now, you may begin.” Stepping back, Alfor knelt beside his wife to observe.

It was dead silent as James Griffin stood from his place and confidently rose the short steps of the gazebo. He sat back down on his knees before Keith, bowing his head to both of his parents before reaching into the satchel slung over his shoulders. “Keith Kogane, I’m gifting you three items.” James spoke, and everyone could hear the nerves in his voice.

Keith glanced past him long enough to spot Pidge and Lance in the crowd, but no Hunk to be seen. He smiled at his friends either way, but realized soon after that James had probably assumed the smile was for him.

The alpha was of his age, Keith knew, and his craftsmanship showed it. “Three pieces of jewelry that I crafted myself.” James said, as he laid two necklaces and a bracelet in front of the omega. “Each of the necklaces are made with quartz that I shaped myself, and polished myself.” He held up the first necklace, entirely made of beads of a clear quartz. It was pretty enough, and Keith accepted it with a nod. The second necklace was more considered a choker, and James smiled as Keith accepted it as well. “The bracelet I made with red agate, through the same process as I did with the quartz.” James explained, holding out the bracelet to set into Keith’s open palms. “I hope this shows that I can be a worthy mate to you, Keith.”

Keith thought for a moment before he handed the jewelry to his mother. “Thank you. I’ll have to consider it more once I’ve seen my other suitors.” He watched as James gave another quick, shallow bow before stepping back down and seating himself where he was previously. Tex scoffed quietly as he watched James leave. “N-next, please.” Keith smiled.

Ryan Kinkade was a tall man, a strong man. Keith expected something like a weapon, or something he’d hunted himself. Keith was aware that Ryan was a hunter, because he joined the training camp at the same time as Hunk did. Keith was glad that when Ryan knelt down before him, that he bowed properly. 

“Keith Kogane, I’ve also three items to gift you.” Ryan spoke, voice low. He presented a stone mortar and pestle, a leather pouch, and a dress made of sheep’s wool, colored a lovely shade of yellow with several intricate red and orange designs along the hemlines and waist. “This mortar and pestle I carved from stone myself, and is a symbol of hearth and medicine.” He set it into Keith’s gentle hands, before opening up the leather pouch. “I’ve also crafted this pouch, meant to hold needles and thread. A symbol of the bond we will have, and the life we will weave together. That is, if you’ll have me.” Keith was a bit more apprehensive of that gift, but accepted it anyway. “Lastly, a dress of wool.” Ryan draped it over his arms, smiling down at it before resting it into Keith’s. “Yellow, a symbol of happiness. Orange, a symbol of success. And, finally, red. Symbolic of love.”

Keith gently folded the soft dress in his lap, hands resting on top of it. “Thank you. These were all lovely gifts, with a lot of thought put into them.” Keith smiled, and saw the eagerness and joy in Ryan’s eyes at the compliment. “I still have to make up my mind, however. I’ll consider your gifts while I decide.” Bowing again, Ryan quickly stepped down to seat himself back with the others. Krolia set the gifts aside as Matt rose up the steps. 

“Keith Kogane.” Matt bowed low and proper to show respect to the omega’s parents, before he laid out a beautiful dress, two small pouches, and a circle of thin metal. “I have four gifts to present to you.” He started with one of the pouches, holding it in his hands. “Seeds to grow crops in the spring.” Matt smiled, and Keith accepted it. The second pouch was next, and Matt opened it to reveal a deep violet powder. “Pigment of royal purple, of which I collected, dried, and powdered by hand.” Keith accepted it as well, and was impressed with the dedication it must have taken to make something so expensive alone. “Then, a dress of fish scale. Not as sturdy as leather, but in the sun it glitters like a diamond.” Matt folded it before setting it into the omega’s hands, and wow, Keith was amazed by the detail and embroidery on it. 

“Finally, a circlet inlaid with a ruby. Hand forged, both the metal and gem.” Rather than handing it to Keith, Matt gestured a hand to the omega’s head. “Am I allowed the honor?” He asked with a charming smile, and Keith had to nod. The alpha placed the circlet so gently on top of silky black hair, and it rested so perfectly. 

“Thank you for these gifts, Matt.” Keith was pleased to see yet another proper bow. Each of these suitors seemed to just get better and better as they went. “You’ve made some… very, very lovely gifts. I’ll be considering them.” When Matt stepped down, Keith met eyes with his last suitor.

Takashi Shirogane. Hunting legend. He looked menacing and attractive in a way that Keith… had never considered before. He’d met Shiro in passing, with him being a hunter like Tex, but never in his life did he ever stop to think of the alpha as a possible mate. Perhaps it was because, at the time, was not presented. And, he was assumed to present as an alpha.

As Shiro walked up the steps of the gazebo, there was an entirely different atmosphere. His skin was painted in charcoal and the scar along the bridge of his nose was a vibrant red, like Keith’s own paints. There was a small smattering of purple as well, as the effort that went into his look was above all of the other alphas. His whole being was above them. Shiro looked like an Alpha.

“Keith Kogane.” Shiro’s voice was deep, silky. His bow was proper, poised. Keith followed Shiro’s gaze when he glanced over his shoulder, seeing both Hunk and Allura walking up to the gazebo with several parchment wrapped items. “I have four gifts for you, and your family.” Shiro announced, voice loud and confident. “First, the meat of a bison I hunted yesterday. I alone felled the beast, and I’d be honored if you would accept my offer.” 

Hunk and Allura set the parchment wrapped bison in front of Tex, who cocked a brow and smiled at Keith, clearly impressed. “Next, I’ve made you a dress of leather and the fur of a blackbear.” Shiro said, handing the gorgeous article to the omega. “I hope that receiving yet another dress today will not sway your judgment.” Bowing, Keith ran his hand over the dark leather and marveled at it for only a moment.

“My third gift is a set of weapons.” Shiro went on, unrolling the pelt to display daggers, a single sword, and spear. “Each of these I crafted and forged. They’re as deadly as they are beautiful, I can assure you.” rolling up the pelt again, Tex was quick to accept the gift before Keith could even get his hands on it.

“Finally…” Shiro reached into the small satchel at his side, lifting up the small and fluffy wolf pup. “A companion. I found him lost and alone in the woods. I’d hoped you would accept him, name him, and raise him.” The puppy barked in reply, and at least one person in the crowd behind him _aww_ -ed.

Reaching forward, Keith took the wiggling puppy in his arms and smiled as he was rewarded with licks to his cheek. “He’s absolutely lovely, I’ll gladly take him.” As much as Keith hated to, he had to hand the ball of fluff to Krolia, who was quick to cuddle and pet him.

When Shiro went to stand, Keith felt a moment of panic. His hand shot out, grasping Shiro’s own larger, charcoal covered hand. Standing up, Keith and Shiro shared a long gaze before the omega released the man’s hand. He reached behind his neck and untied the string that held the collar together, allowing the red silk to fall at his feet. Keith breathed a deep breath, as he moved his braided hair off of his left shoulder and bared his neck to the alpha standing before him, to Shiro.

Of all the suitors, Shiro captured him the most. Keith gasped when he felt a hand rest on his hip, then another to cradle the back of his head. Eyes shut, Keith allowed the feeling of sharp teeth and fangs to bite down into the meat of his shoulder, placing a mark that with last forever. There was a cheer amongst the village, everyone celebrating the marriage of an alpha to an omega. Keith felt a tear prick at his eye as the alpha released his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Keith saw his parents quickly cleaning up the gifts from the gazebo. A small cot was then laid out by his mother, and Keith knew what was about to happen. He’d been to the ceremonies before, he’d witnessed this, he’d prepared himself for this. His legs were like gelatin as Shiro led him to the cot, slowly urging the omega to lay down on his stomach.

“I promise, I’ll be gentle.” Shiro assured, but Keith said nothing. The alpha removed each article of clothing piece by piece, and finally presented his cock. Keith felt the weight of it between his cheeks when Shiro pulled him up on his knees, could feel its girth and length. There was a mortifying moment where Keith wanted to tell Shiro to stop, to get away from him, but he knew he couldn’t just stop the ceremony now. He was already marked. “Easy, Keith. Just relax. Deep breaths.” Shiro spoke softly, calmly, just for Keith.

So, Keith tried. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and something was sliding inside. Inhale, exhale, inhale, _oh god -_ “Ha…!” Keith whimpered, feeling tears bead down his cheeks and bleed into the fabric of the cot his face was pressed into. 

With every inch, Shiro sighed with something Keith could only say sounded like relief. The alpha ran his thumbs gently along the stretched rim of Keith’s asshole, as if to soothe some of the pain. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Shiro whispered, inching his cock closer to the base. “You’re doing so well, Keith.” All the way inside, the alpha rolled his hips in an experimental circle. Keith whimpered as it did little to alleviate the burn, but he wasn’t about to stop. He wanted Shiro to continue.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked as he draped his towering body over Keith’s back, words being spoken into the omega’s ear. “Can I move?”

Keith just nodded. “Please move. Please finish.”

Warm arms wrapped around Keith as Shiro pulled out at an excruciatingly slow pace, but in a way, Keith was thankful for that. The alpha eased back inside, before repeating the same motion just a little bit faster, until Shiro had set a respectable pace. He was fairly vocal and moaned into the back of Keith’s neck every time he bottomed out or his heavy sack slapped against the back of Keith’s thighs.

It still hurt. Keith was growing a bit harder because of the general stimulation he was given, but that cock inside of him was far too big, too big for Keith to enjoy being mounted for the first time. He sniffled, but Shiro cooed calming and sweet to him every time he did. There was a general lack of noise for so many people observing, and all Keith could hear was Shiro.

It had to end soon. Keith wanted it to end soon. His body was alight with shame, embarrassment, pain, and fear.

“Please, finish.” Keith’s voice was soft for only Shiro to hear. He was begging, pleading. “I don’t want this to last any longer.”

“I’ve got you. I’m cose.” Shiro moaned, repositioning Keith to lay flat on his stomach once again. “Bear with me, I’ll make it was quick as I can.” He whispered, lips pressed against the omega’s ear before sitting up, one knee on the ground and his other foot planted up by Keith’s shoulder. Shiro exhaled hard, and pistoned his hips in and out, drawing cries and sobs from the boy underneath him.

He came, moments after. Shiro came balls deep inside of Keith, hands squeezing his round ass so hard that the flesh would certainly bruise. He came with something that would only be described as a howl of pleasure, something that gained a few swooning sighs from the non-mated in the tribe.

Shiro pulled out in a slow, forgiving motion, he soothed his hand over Keith’s back and sides, collected him in his arms to kiss away his omega’s tears. “Forgive me.” He begged, lifting his mate up, directed Keith’s legs around his hips. “Kiss me.” Shiro asked, and Keith complied. There was another cheer amongst the tribe, and Keith pulled away from his alpha to stare into his eyes.

“What now?” Keith asked.

“I take you to my hut. We consummate the bond more, perhaps.” Shiro set Keith down on his feet again, hands tightly grasping a smaller, more delicate pair. “Only if you want to, though. I understand if you’d like to rest for the night.”

“... could we wait?” Keith asked, stepping back into his dress. The tribe was beginning to thin out, now that the ceremony was completed. Keith glanced over and saw his parents socializing with Alfor, and knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to talk his way into going back home. 

“I’d be more than happy to wait.” Shiro smiled, helping to tie the back of Keith’s dress before stepping back into his own clothing. “May I bring you to our home, Keith?” The question was asked with an open hand, which the omega took with only some hesitancy.

“Take me home, Alpha.”

It was a quaint home, Keith thought. Shiro’s house was built with sturdy wood, and the yard beside it was full of crops that would soon be harvested. The alpha carried Keith inside, only setting him down once they reached the center of the living area. “What do you think?”

Keith turned around and admired the nice woodwork, and curiously wondered if Shiro built everything himself. At the far back of the cabin was a large bed, set atop a roughly three foot tall frame and built into the wall in a similar fashion to his old bed. On another wall, there was a brick oven and counter, a bucket of water, and an area to store pottery and utensils. Keith assumed it had to be the kitchen area. “It kind of reminds me of my parent’s house.” He said, wandering to an open doorway that lead into a washroom. “You don’t have a tub?”

Shiro glanced inside, gesturing to the barrel of water and shelf of soaps and rags. “I just use those on days where I don’t got to the hot springs.” He explained. “I can build one, though. I can probably fit a small one here.”

“No, you don’t have to. I like going to the springs, even if it’s been a few years.” Keith felt dwarfed by the alpha whenever he stood too near, and the omega instinctively tried to minimize the space he took up. “Do you mind if I wash up?”

“I don’t mind at all. Mind if I join you?” Shiro asked, already dropping his pants and shucking off the rest of his clothing, along with Keith’s dress. “I believe there’s an intimacy that comes with bathing your mate.”

The omega shivered when Shiro undid the ties to his dress, his skin once again exposed. “I… I guess we can, then.” Keith nodded and tried his best to look anywhere but at Shiro’s cock. He wasn’t quite ready to look at it yet, not after the splitting pain he felt during the ceremony. He listened to the sound of water sloshing about before a cold, soapy cloth was pressed against his painted shoulders. “That’s cold!” Keith snapped reflexively, before covering his mouth with both hands. “I, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should have started a fire and boiled some water to use instead.” Shiro soothed the cold cloth over Keith’s skin, washing away the red paints. “I’ll take you to the springs soon, Keith.”

There was a gentleness to Shiro’s voice now. Rather, ever since the mating began, he’d kept his voice soft and calming. As Keith allowed his skin to be washed, his freshly bitten mark cleaned of blood that had dried, he felt a comfort that came with the sheer size of Shiro pressed to his back as hands came around to wash Keith’s chest and up his neck. The cloth was dunked into the barrel of water again before Shiro delicately wiped away the paints, charcoal, and long since dried tears from Keith’s face.

Another rinse, and the cloth was back to picking up the soap bubbles and working them back down Keith’s body. He gasped as the fabric grazed his hardening nipples, then violet eyes opened once again to watch as Shiro’s strong hands worked down the expanse of his flat stomach. “Alpha…” Keith whispered as one hand grasped his length, stroking slowly as kisses were pressed to his temple.

“I won’t mount you again tonight.” Shiro said, breathless. “You weren’t able to cum because of the pain. Let me make you cum, Keith.” As he stroked the omega’s cock, the cloth still scrubbed in soothing circles around Keith’s skin, until reaching between the boy’s cheeks. Keith jumped at the feeling, but his hips kept slowly rolling to meet each stroke of Shiro’s hand. “You’re tender. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” The alpha cooed. “I’m just cleaning, then I won’t touch your hole anymore.”

Keith was gasping, whimpering softly as Shiro spoke to him. Soft, silky, calming, loving. Keith was sore, but it was fine, because Shiro was taking care of him now. He was apologizing to him through a relaxing bath and a slow handjob, which eventually pulled Keith to a much needed release. 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked as he wrapped both arms around Keith’s waist, holding his shivering mate tightly. 

“Better.” Keith trembled from his orgasm, eyes drawing closed as he gasped in the alpha scent around him. “May I wash you, as well?” Once he gathered himself, the omega chanced a look over his shoulder only to see a fond smile on Shiro’s lips.

“Only if you want to.” He said.

“I want to.” Keith took the cloth from Shiro’s hands, turning around in his loose hug until he was chest-to-chest with his mate. “You’re so… big. I noticed before, but…” He trailed off as his hands scrubbed away paint and charcoal, much less lovingly than Shiro did but not too aggressive at the same time. Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes wide.

“You’re so small.” Shiro teased. He caressed his fingers up and down the line of Keith’s spine, sighing as his skin was washed. “I suppose that’s part of being an omega, though, hm?”

“Unfortunately.” Keith reached up to wash the pigments from his mate’s skin, lips pursed as he focused on cleaning every streak and speckle. “I wonder if my parents will come by. I’d like to eat the bison with them.” 

“They’re probably giving us some privacy.” Shiro smiled as Keith scrubbed at his cheek. “Most newly mated couples will continue to consummate at their shared home, to christen it in a sense.” Taking the cloth back, Shiro cleaned the charcoal from his hands. “If you want, we can go back and invite them over now.”

Keith considered it as he watched Shiro splash himself with water, rinsing off the soap. “I don’t have any clothing aside from the dress I was wearing.” He said, mimicking the action when the alpha finished. The water was still so cold. “I’m sure they’ll bring my belongings here… I don’t have many, really.”

“In the meantime, we can dry off and start a fire.” Shiro suggested as he pulled Keith out of the washroom. “We can lay back in bed, soak up the warmth. Get to know one another.” He grabbed a fluffy blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Keith, staring at him for a moment. “May I kiss you?” Shiro asked.

“I’m your mate now.” Keith felt bashful, cheeks warming as he broke eye contact. “You… you can kiss me whenever you like, I suppose.”

“But… would you want that?” Shiro asked as he slowly pushed Keith to sit on the bed. “Would you want me to kiss you whenever I like?”

There was a pause. Keith blinked and mulled the question in his mind for a moment. “I… I don’t know. Maybe not?” The whole idea of kissing someone, being mated, having more… physical obligations, it all made him feel a little nervous. Scratch that, very nervous. Shiro had a calming factor about himself, but before the mating, he had only seen the alpha as intimidating… and attractive. “I want to say yes, but I don’t think I’m ready for that. Not yet.” The omega’s baser instincts to act on his high fertility were almost enough to outweigh his general fear and anxiety regarding his new situation, but for the time being, Keith needed the time to adjust.

The alpha ran a hand through Keith’s hair as he spoke, slowly undoing the braid and admiring the way raven hair tumbled around Keith’s face. “I won’t kiss you, then. Not unless you say I can.” Shiro smoothed the pads of his thumbs over Keith’s cheekbones, giving him a charming smile before letting go. “So much of this is new to me, too. I want to be the best mate I can be to you, Keith. If that means waiting as long as it takes for you to be ready, then I’ll wait.” He then turned to the firepit, lighting it quickly and easily.

Keith watched as Shiro stoked the fire, helping it grow until a warm, orange glow surrounded the home. He pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders, relaxing into the soft bed until he found himself laying on his side, eyes falling shut. Keith loved the crackle of the fire, the smell of the smoke. It wasn’t long before Keith felt a dip on the cot, followed by a strong arm wrapping around his waist. Shiro rested his chin at the crown of Keith’s head, saying nothing. Only his steady breathing and the fire filled the omega’s senses.

“Are we interrupting something?” Keith was brought back to consciousness by his mother’s voice. “We figured you’d be done by now.” Krolia had an almost whimsically light tone as she spoke. 

Sitting up with a yawn, Keith turned to see Shiro already stepping out of bed and stepping into a pair of well-worn pants. “How long were we sleeping?” He asked, still holding the blanket tight around him. 

Shiro fed more wood to the fire, humming as he did. “I’d say at least two hours.” He said. “Tex, Krolia, thank you for coming.” He greeted them both with a wide smile and open arms, helping as the two of them carried in the parchment wrapped bison meat. 

Keith stayed fairly quiet as he observed them from the bed. Shiro and Tex had quickly gotten to work with rubbing down some ribs with herbs, while Krolia had brought a bag over to her son’s side. “Your clothes, and…” Reaching down to her feet, Krolia lifted the wolf pup onto the bed. “My first grandchild.” 

Giggling as his hands and face were assaulted by puppy kisses, Keith held the small animal close. “Thank you, Mom. I was wondering when you’d be coming by.” Setting the wolf back onto the bed, the omega quickly pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants from the bag. He dressed himself, sighing happily. Standing up, Keith set the bag of clothing to the side and followed his mother to sit a bit closer to the fire. 

“He’s a nice man.” Krolia said, leaning in close to Keith. “Your father asked him, too. He was pretty confident that Shiro would be the best possible mate for you.”

“He is nice, and he’s respectful.” Keith nodded, glancing toward the two men from over the fire. “I think… it was good that I chose him. I can’t really imagine anyone else being as patient and kind. Even though I feel nervous, and I’m scared of being a bad wife, Shiro makes me feel… calm.” 

“Well, now that you’re mated, your scent will be stronger to each other.” Krolia started. “We scent each other in a familial way, but your mate’s scent will always be the strongest for you. It’ll relax you, comfort you.” She mused aloud. “Anything you’re feeling, really, can be helped by the scent of your mate.” In a way, it made a lot of sense. Shiro’s scent was probably the reason why Keith was able to feel more relaxed around him, he thought.

“Can… can scenting, um…” Keith whispered, feeling his face flush. “C-can it help with pain?”

“Are you sore?” Krolia asked. “He is very… well endowed, to say the least.” Her eyes trailed beyond the firepit, toward Tex and Shiro, before going back to Keith. “Scenting can help distract you from pain, but it won’t make it go away entirely. Over time, and with some herbal remedies I’m sure you’ll feel better within a few days.” 

“Very sore.” Keith nodded. “I’ll have to visit Lance and see if his mom is selling any special tea blends that’ll help.” He watched as Shiro pulled the bison ribs from the brick oven, laying it across stone counter and beginning to cut into it. “Were you worried, after you and Dad got married?” He asked.

Grabbing one of Keith’s hands, Krolia squeezed it comfortingly. “I was. I was worried about everything, all the time, for the first few months.” She said. “You’ll learn so much about each other in the coming weeks and months, and you’ll grow to love one another.” Krolia turned a bit as the wolf clambered into her lap, and pet him to help him settle down. “You can always come see me, if you ever feel unsure. I’m more than happy to help you with whatever you may need.”

Keith leaned over to rest his head on his mother’s shoulder, smiling up at her. “I’ll always come to you for advice.” He said. “I love you.”

In the moments that followed, Shiro and Tex carried over a large plate of ribs to the fire pit, alone with clay cups and a jug of water. Keith listened as his mate recounted hunting stories with Tex, allowing himself time to eat leisurely. He smiled as he allowed the wolf pup his own rib, giggling as the small animal fumbled the bone in his mouth. There was talk of hunts, of crafting, of the weapons that Shiro had gifted. Krolia often gave Keith a fond smile in moments when the two alpha men were engrossed in another conversation.

It didn’t feel uncomfortable, it didn’t feel wrong. Keith enjoyed the friendly atmosphere and how Shiro spoke to everyone as his equal. Some alphas enjoyed making themselves feel above others, but clearly Keith could tell that his mate had nothing to over compensate for. 

As the sun got lower and fire began to quell itself, Keith finished off the last rib and laid back against the floor, stuffed and tired. The wolf curled against his side, bone still in his mouth. 

“We should head home.” Tex spoke as he stood up. Krolia reached back to brush some hair from Keith’s face as she hummed in agreement. “I’ll see you again when you’re back to hunting. Take care of my son, Shiro.”

“I promised I would.” The alpha gave a quick bow before he stood as well, walking Keith’s parents to the door. “It’s an honor to be mated to Keith. I’ll give him the best life I possibly can.”

Keith pushed himself off of the floor and jogged over to his parents, giving both a tight hug. He was going to miss home, even if he could visit whenever he liked. There was a comfort that came with his parents presence, a comfort he always felt when he’d come home after a long day of playing with his friends. That same sense of comfort washed over him when his parents joined him and Shiro for dinner.

Watching them leave, Keith stood in the doorway a little while longer. Shiro rested a comforting hand against his lower back for just a moment before he turned back into the house. He made quick work of hanging Keith’s silk dress up, along with his fur shawl. Shiro then folded and placed each of Keith’s clothes into a small dresser that rested against the wall adjacent to the bed. The alpha held a hand out for Keith when he finally reentered the house, lifting him onto the bed once again.

“I’ll stitch up some more pillows soon.” Shiro lifted the wolf pup onto the bed before he removed his pants. “Add more stuffing to the bed, as well. I’ve been thinking of making the frame a bit wider, too.” He thought out loud, before giving Keith a smile. “Would you like that?”

“I’m sure it would be more comfortable.” Keith watched as Shiro climbed into bed, laying behind him and closer to the wall. “It’s already a very comfortable bed, though. More than mine back home was, at least.” Lifting his shirt up and hesitantly pulling off his pants, Keith then wormed his way under the blanket that the alpha was holding up for him. He felt nicely tucked in, warm and away from the cool autumn air that snuck into the house. The wolf eagerly rolled between them both, nuzzling into the pelt and already beginning to doze. “But, I suppose there’s no such thing as too comfortable, is there?”

“Exactly.” Shiro grinned. “It’ll be a few weeks, but I can get started on it soon. Anything to make sure you’re happy.”

“We’ve been married for less than a day, and you’re already so dedicated.” Keith joked.

“I’ve been dedicated since the moment your father asked me to court you.” Shiro replied.

Keith couldn’t help the creeping smile on his lips. There was something endearing about Shiro’s eagerness to please and comfort. “I appreciate that more than you understand.” His eyes fell shut as the alpha traced gentle circles into Keith’s shoulder, slowly moving down toward his back and settling there. “Sleep well, Shiro.”

“You as well, Keith.” The softness of his voice was all Keith needed to finally be pushed into sleep.

He was starting a new life. Keith was scared and curious, but deep down he felt the seeds of excitement being planted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is when the real porn starts!!!!

Sitting up in bed, Shiro yawned into his hand and stretched until his back popped out the discomfort from his bad sleeping angles. The early morning was still fairly dark, but some light was able to shine through the windows that sat on the walls of his home. Enough light for the alpha to look down and see Keith’s face; soft, gentle. Shiro ghosted his knuckles over a cheek, finding himself compelled to lean down and press his lips to it. But, Keith wasn’t yet comfortable with that, and Shiro vowed to respect his needs.

His hand moved from Keith’s cheek to a bare shoulder that peaked out from under the blankets. Shiro’s thumb massaged it gently, earning a soft purr from Keith. Nothing in the universe could have prepared him for that day when Tex had asked him to be a suitor. Shiro was afraid of failing, afraid of letting not only Tex but also, and especially, Keith down. He stared down at the omega’s sleeping face for a moment longer before finally getting out of bed. Shiro should have taken a mate a long time ago, but he never did. Too focused on his job, as Tex had put it.

Shiro turned to look at Keith one last time. He was glad he waited. He was glad that he didn’t take a mate sooner, even at his current age. Twenty-five wasn’t old by any means, but the typical alpha took a wife or husband by the age of twenty, if not even sooner than that. It wasn’t a mandatory practice for anyone to really take a mate or remain monogamous, unless that person happened to be an omega.

There was no higher honor, and Shiro would repeat those words until he was buried. It was much more difficult in recent years to have more than one or two children. Some families, like the McClain and the Garrett households, showed that it wasn’t impossible, but the rates were low. With an omega, it was almost certain that there would be a pregnancy with every heat and knot. Shiro was aware of the exceptions to that rule, as well. Chief Alfor’s wife, Melenor, sustained an injury when giving birth to Allura, and since then had not been able to conceive another child. It was a great loss for them, but Alfor loved her all the same.

Shiro hoped that the same fate would not befall Keith. He hoped to put many pups inside his mate, have a huge family that would leave a lasting legacy in the tribe. If Keith would allow it, at least. He could only want one pup, maybe two. Shiro would be happy with one child, so long as Keith was also happy at his side.

Walking into the washroom, Shiro pressed his back against the cool wall. The thought of impregnating Keith warmed his stomach, and that warmth pooled into his cock. Shiro grabbed at the base and squeezed as it thickened and flushed. He had needs, as an alpha. Needs he often took care of with other willing partners in the past, but now Shiro was mated. He wouldn’t go out and seek another, just to have a warm hole to rut into. The alpha moved his hand slowly up his cock, exhaling hotly.

Keith would be beautiful. Stomach rounded and heavy with Shiro’s child, breasts full of milk and leaking as Shiro sucked at them to give his omega some relief. His hand stroked harder, faster along the heavy and thick shaft. Keith’s small cock would leak as Shiro milked his tits, then spill his cum along the alpha’s tongue when he finally went down. The slick that Keith’s hole would produce would drown him as Shiro happily licked into it, used a thumb to work the gland inside. “ _Fuck…_ ” Shiro rocked his hips into his fist, eyes shut and jaw clenched. 

The feeling of putting a knot inside of Keith’s tight hole would be mind blowing. Shiro moaned loudly as he stroked himself to orgasm, ropes of thick white shooting from the head of his cock all to the thought of Keith.

As Shiro came down from his afterglow, he wondered how long it would be until Keith was ready. He didn’t want to push, didn’t want Keith to feel pressured. There was a boundary, even in marriage, that should never be crossed. Inhaling and exhaling two deep breaths, Shiro shook the question from his mind. Keith would tell him when he was ready. In the meantime, Shiro would focus on his mate’s comfort, his security. Taking a rag and dunking it into the bucket of water, Shiro began to wash himself. 

Keith woke up moments after Shiro had walked from the washroom and dressed himself in the same pair of worn pants as the night before. The alpha hadn’t noticed yet, and sauntered to the kitchen nook to begin preparing breakfast. Keith watched as Shiro moved, traced the lines of his muscles with his eyes and wondered how a man so huge could be so gentle. The wolf pup jumped from the bed and tumbled over to Shiro, now patiently waiting at his feet for a few pieces of meat to be dropped down for him. Keith closed his eyes again, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. 

The last two years of his life, Keith spent in near isolation. He only ever had his parents to talk to, and while he didn’t mind their company, Keith had become… almost fearful of the outside world. He wanted to see it again, wanted to go out and play with his friends by the river or climb some trees. Keith wanted to run around the marketplace and eat lunch at the stall that Hunk’s mother owned. But, Keith was scared. The world was different now, everyone was different now. Two years was a long time to spend by himself, kept away from everyone and everything.

Pidge would present soon. Hunk was a hunter in Shiro’s crew. Lance had apparently captured Allura’s heart. Keith was still stuck in one place, only had the desire to go back to being fourteen so he could live out the rest of his adolescent years the way he was supposed to. He hated that he was forced to grow up so fast, forced into a marriage and eventually be expected to have as many kids as his body would allow him to. Sixteen, and living a life meant for an adult.

Opening his eyes, he saw Shiro again. Shiro, who spoke soft and quiet. Shiro, whose scent calmed him, whose touch was comforting yet powerful. Keith liked him enough, his father certainly did too if he had asked Shiro to be a suitor. The alpha was kind in ways he hadn’t expected, was willing to be patient for things that Keith thought he wouldn’t be.

Keith was glad he chose him, glad that Shiro wanted to try so hard to be a good mate. The omega’s biggest fear was not being able to fulfill the duties he was meant to, not be able to perfectly fit the mold of the role laid out for him by his tribe. Keith was thankful that, of the four suitors he had, he had chosen Shiro. Captivated at a glance, and captivated still by his generosity and kindness. Keith could trust him, didn’t have to fear him.

Over time, he knew that he’d be able to adjust and overcome his fears. Keith wanted to be confident once again, self assured and independent like he used to be. As his bond with Shiro grew and flourished, Keith was sure that eventually he would be back to how he was before. He hoped that the alpha would be able to help bring out the spitfire that Keith still had buried deep inside, underneath all of his fears and his insecurities. 

The first step was becoming closer to Shiro. Krolia had told him that a mate’s scent was calming and soothing, and Keith believed it fully. He wouldn’t have had scrubbed Shiro clean of his ceremonial paints, he wouldn’t have slept naked beside him, he wouldn’t have done anything with Shiro; had it not been for them being mates now. The alpha carried with him the scent of bonfires and leather, something that Keith had always found comfort in. While Keith’s scent was sweeter because of his nature, Shiro’s was smokier because of his. 

After a moment longer of being lost in thought, Keith came back to earth when Shiro sat down at the edge of the bed. “Hungry?” He asked, holding out a small plate and a cup of water. “How are you feeling down there? Still sore?”

Keith slowly pushed himself to sit up, holding the blanket close to his chest. Dull pain radiated up his back, his thighs feeling like they were covered in bruises even though he knew they weren’t. “Very sore.” He nodded while taking the plate and cup. It was strips of meat, a slice of bread with an orange jam on it, and a single egg. It all smelled so lovely. “I’m… otherwise fine, I think.”

“That’s good, then. Not that you’re sore, but…” Shiro trailed off as a hand rubbed at the side of his neck. “If you’re feeling better soon, we can go to the market and buy some things. I have things I want to trade and sell, anyway. We could grab you some medicinal tea or anything else you might want.”

Chewing on the savory slices of meat, Keith nodded. After swallowing, he spoke. “I’d… I’d like that. I want to get some things that I can just… do to keep myself busy.” Sipping at his water, Keith watched as Shiro studied him. “Some pelts, fabrics maybe.”

Shiro nodded at that, turning to look across the house as he absentmindedly picked at his nails. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re not allowed to leave the house.” He said, after a long moment. “I’m not going to keep you locked up, I don’t want you to feel like I control you.”

“I appreciate that a lot, Shiro.” Keith said. “You’re a very kind person.”

“You’re my equal in everything, Keith.” Shiro turned back to look at the omega, eyes focused and voice low.

Something like a shiver ran up Keith’s spine. “Equals.” He repeated, and Shiro nodded.

“I want to do right by you.” The alpha added.

Keith set down his fork, eyes stuck on Shiro’s. “Thank you.” He whispered, lower lip barely trembling. “For the last few years it really felt like the only people who cared to treat me fairly were my parents. Thank you.”

Reaching out, Shiro waited for a moment before taking Keith’s hand. The omega didn’t show resistance, didn’t try to pull away from the loose grasp. “I told you that I want to be a good mate for you.” Shiro said. “I want you to have freedom, be your own person. I want us to grow together because we trust and love each other, not because you were forced into marrying so young.” He slowly let go, voice becoming softer. “The last thing I want is to let you down.”

“You won’t let me down.” Keith grasped Shiro’s hand again, holding it tightly. “You’re proving to me right now that you won’t let me down. You’re proving that you’ll be the best mate I could have asked for, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled weakly, almost sadly. “I’m glad I’ve given you enough reason to feel that way.” He sighed, free hand rubbing at his cheek. “You’re… you’re so strong, Keith. Strong and beautiful. I’m happy to wait for you, happy to be yours. You’ll be such an amazing mother someday, I know you will.”

“I hope you’re right.” Keith giggled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “I guess I… need to let you have sex with me, if we want children.” He looked away, shoulders shrugging. “You have no reason to be patient with me, but you are. I’m so grateful, Shiro.”

“I have every reason to be patient.” Shiro scooted just a bit closer, hand moving to cup Keith’s cheek. “And, you have every reason to want to wait. Take your time. I’ll never force you to do anything you don’t want.” Just as soon as he cupped Keith’s face, he pulled away and stood up. “Take your time eating. If you need anything, I’ll be in the backyard working on some things.”

Keith watched as Shiro walked away, already back to stuffing his face to hide the way his lip quivered and his eyes began to water. He fully believed that Shiro deserved better, deserved a mate who wouldn’t withhold the body’s natural desires from him. Keith was genuinely thankful that he had someone like Shiro right now, during one of the hardest transitions in his life.

He finished the food soon after, and went to stand from the bed so he could wash the plate and cup. However, the moment Keith tried to stand on his feet, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees with the full force of his body weight. Hissing softly, Keith wondered why everything was hurting the day _after_ he’d been mated for the first time. It was a struggle to get up and walk to the kitchenette on the other side of the house, because Keith’s legs felt like gelatin and his knees kept threatening to collapse under him. Keith got there, though, and he didn’t truly care that he was washing his dishes fully nude. This was his first major victory; like a baby deer learning to walk for the first time.

Dishes washed and set on a drying rack, Keith turned and rested against the edge of the stone counter. Now, he had to get back to the bed so he could get himself dressed. The wolf pup was excitedly rolling around, chewing on a bone and paying no mind to Keith’s struggles. Keith wished he was like that wolf pup; not having to worry about anything except when it was time to eat. After having walked all the was from the bed to the counter, Keith felt confident that he could do it again. 

It was a trial. His upper thighs felt like they were working twice as hard now, and his hips felt disconnected from his body. The lingering feeling of a burn between his asscheeks was distracting too, and every step was like a dull scratch. Keith knelt down in front of the dresser once he reached it, though, and pulled out the first thing he was able to grab. The yellow wool dress that he got as a gift from Ryan Kinkade, of all things.

Keith sighed and put it on anyway. It was warm and soft, the neckline wide and low to show off the mark on his shoulder. There weren’t any sleeves, and the end of the skirt reached just above his knees. Standing up again, Keith steeled himself. Each time he worked through the soreness, it got a little bit easier to deal with. The pup followed him to the door, and Keith did his best to untangle his hair with his fingers as he walked around to the back of the house.

There, Shiro was scraping a metal blade against a whetstone. He seemed to have a whole area specifically for crafting built against the back of the house, with a nice awning to protect him from the sun when he was out for long periods of time. Keith leaned against one of the posts holding up the awning, watching as the alpha rhythmically ran the blade over and over the whetstone. Keith didn’t know how long he was standing there, just watching the way Shiro’s muscles moved with each motion, but eventually the alpha turned and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the omega.

“Wow.” Shiro mouthed, eyes trailing up and down Keith’s body. “That dress is beautiful on you.”

“You think so?” Keith flushed and looked down as his hands smoothed the fabric over his sides.

“Yeah.” The alpha nodded, eyes focused on the mark he put on Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, it’s really beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Taking a shaky step forward, Keith kept glancing from Shiro’s face to anywhere else around them. “It feels good to be outside again. Even yesterday, it felt nice. I missed the way it feels to walk on grass and have the wind blow in my hair.” He said. “Thank you for making me breakfast. Next time I’ll make it.”

Shiro stared at Keith’s lips as he spoke. “You don’t have to. I wake up really early, so I have no problem with cooking every morning.”

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?”

“What?” Shiro reeled back, eyes wide again. “No, I mean… yes, I do, but I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Keith’s face was flushed red, but he smiled. “I need… I need to get out of my comfort zone.” He said. “The sooner the better. Maybe, um… maybe we can try kissing… sometimes?” As Keith went on, his voice got softer and mousier, until he was almost whispering.

“Kissing sometimes.” Shiro nodded. “I like the idea of kissing sometimes.”

“Like… maybe right now?” Keith’s hands shook as he reached out for Shiro’s, quaking as he stepped even closer. “Just one.”

Shiro took a deep breath through his nose. “Are you sure?” He asked, before leaning in.

He was close. So close. Keith’s mind was racing. “I’m sure. I want this, I want to be able to at least do this for you.”

There was a pause before Shiro nodded, and Keith shut his eyes. He didn’t really take the time to register the way their first kiss felt after they’d mated. It was quick, and Keith was in pain, and he was terrified and embarrassed. This time, however, Keith allowed himself to get lost in the way Shiro’s lips felt. Mouths both shut, Shiro pressed soft and warm lips to Keith’s. There was a firmness in the press, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Keith chanced parting his lips, feeling the ghosting of his alpha’s tongue along his own before Shiro pulled away.

“Oh.” Keith whispered, eyes opening once again. “That… was nicer than I thought.”

“Nice enough to do it one more time?” Shiro moved his hands from Keith’s shaky grasp and gently rested them on the omega’s upper arms.

“Yeah.” Keith felt a real smile across his lips as he allowed another kiss, just as short and soft as the first one. “It… it feels nice.”

Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith’s for a moment. Both hands caressed up and down the omega’s arms, comfortingly slow. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m glad you felt like you could do it.”

“I want to… do it more.” Keith let his eyes shut, let himself melt into Shiro. “Not now, but later.”

“Whenever you like, Keith. Just let me know.” Shiro laughed when he pulled away, hearing Keith’s soft purr as they smiled at each other. It was nice. It was progress. “Would you like to go to the market now?”

Smiling almost stupidly, Keith nodded and absentmindedly took a step closer to Shiro. His baser instincts were getting the better of him, it seemed. “I would.” He watched as the alpha wrapped up a few knives in a leather binding, holding it under his arm before grabbing a small sack. “What’s in there?” The omega questioned.

Already beginning to walk forward, Shiro chuckled. “Extra animal bones that I was able to salvage. I sell the ones I wouldn’t normally use to make anything.” He explained, watching Keith walk beside him, only a bit wobbly. He slowed himself so Keith didn’t have to strain his sore legs more than he was already. “You look happy.”

Happy he was, indeed. Keith smiled as he and Shiro walked from the small plot of land that he now called home, into the village market. It was huge, with more stalls and vendors than Keith remembered. A new smithy seemed to have opened, and the rhythmic pounding of metal reminded Keith of Shiro sharpening his blades not too long ago. “I’m so happy to be outside again.” Keith reached out, gently holding Shiro’s free hand as they walked. “I was always worried that it wouldn’t look anything like how I remembered. There’s some new things, but mostly everything is the same.”

Shiro happily held Keith’s hand, guiding him along as the omega gaped at the new shops they passed by with an almost childish wonder. In a way, it almost made him sad to see how something so normal and simple to himself could make Keith light up so brightly. “We can stop wherever you like. I just want to sell these, first.” Keith nodded, and Shiro let a small smile grace his lips again. 

It wasn’t very long before they reached the stall that Shiro needed. A little shop owned by an older woman, who happily bought the sack of miscellaneous bones off of Shiro for a fair bit of coin. As the transaction and idle conversation transpired, Keith kneeled down to look at whatever wares she had on sale. Some necklaces made of bones and teeth, as well as bracelets and other nicknacks of carvings made from the bone itself. The brush of Shiro’s hand along the back of his neck had Keith bringing his attention back to the world around him, and soon they were off to the next stall.

It was much quicker than the first one; just a simple drop off and collect payment deal. Not much was too interesting about the little weapons stall. It was just a stash of newer and older hunting knives and decorative pieces. While Keith did enjoy how they all looked, it wasn’t something he was interested in spending any money on. If he wanted his own knife, surely Shiro would teach him how to make one if he asked nicely.

It was at some point during their trip to Lance’s family herb shop, that Keith noticed the way other members of the tribe stared at him. Some people seemed to marvel at him, while others almost looked at him with pity. Probably because he was omega, and because he was married so young, respectively. Regardless, Keith didn’t like the staring, didn’t like how he could see people turn to whisper to the person beside them and know that they had to be talking about him.

He didn’t like it at all. It made anxiety crawl up his spine in a way that he never felt before, not even for his own mating ceremony. It was an alien sensation that made his eyes water. Keith’s hand tightened its hold on Shiro’s and got a comforting squeeze in response. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, stopping just before the herb stall. “You’ve been acting different for the last few minutes. Did something happen?” His voice was soft, calming, soothing. Keith leaned into it, until he could only see, hear, and smell Shiro. “It’s ok, it’s ok…” He cooed. Wrapping warm arms around the omega, Shiro did his best to calm the anxiety that poured into his mate’s scent.

“I don’t like how they’re all staring.” Keith whispered. “I don’t know why they’re all staring at me.”

There was a moment where Shiro only squeezed his arms tighter around Keith’s form, before he kissed the top of his head. “They shouldn’t be staring. I’m sorry they are.” He said, and cast a hard glare to the first person he saw who was just standing in the street and watching them. “I’ll try to make sure no one stares at you anymore.”

Whimpering, Keith buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “I feel disgusting.” 

“Shh, don’t say that. You’re so beautiful.” Shiro was quick to respond. He pulled back just enough to hold Keith’s face in both his hands. Keith’s eyes were wet and red, and he hated it. Hated that anyone would make his mate feel how he did in that moment. “Amazing, beautiful, and strong.”

“I still… I still feel disgusting.” Shame washed over Keith. Shame that was worse than when he presented, worse than when Shiro mounted him for the first time. It was deeper. “Everyone thought I was going to be something, and then I turned out to be an omega and got locked away from everyone until I had to have a mate.” Keith shut his eyes, squeezed them tightly shut. “Everyone is probably pitying me, talking to their friends about how _sorry_ they feel for me. It’s patronizing. I hate it.” 

“Do you want to go home?” Shiro asked. His thumbs smoothed tears away from the muddled red of Keith’s cheeks. “We can go home if you want.”

“... I want to go home.” Keith whispered, and voice cracked under the desperation there. “But I need to get some medicinal herbs.”

“We can buy some still.” The alpha nodded. “Then we can go home.” Keith took a hesitant step as Shiro led him the rest of the way to the stall. Lance’s older brother was there rather than their mother, who normally manned the shop. Keith picked out several bags of tea and loose leaf herbs and Shiro happily handed the coins to the oldest McClain son.

With a sweet thanks and a slight bow, Keith was quickly hiding under Shiro’s arm as they walked back towards their home. Shiro smelled safe. The alpha scent was calming to Keith’s nerves, but they didn’t go away entirely. It helped that Shiro kept a hand tightly places on the omega’s shoulder, holding him close as he made sure to shoot a menacing glare to anyone who so much as looked at them wrong, or for too long. Alphas were territorial, sometimes aggressively so. No one should have been surprised that Shiro got in his instinctual, more primal headspace the moment his mate felt even slightly distressed.

They were home in no time at all. Keith was thankful for it, and quickly dragged Shiro with him over to the bed. The wolf pup came running excitedly over, and Keith picked him up with shaking hands before laying down in bed. A moment passed before Shiro was crawling in with him, arms outstretched for Keith to curl up into.

A long couple of minutes passed. Longer, and longer, until the sky was becoming orange with afternoon.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, once Keith began to stir in his arms. Even the pup had fallen asleep. “I was worried. You looked terrified.”

Keith didn’t speak for another minute or two, just gave Shiro an apologetic stare. “I was.” He mumbled. “I just… I don’t know why I felt like that. I never felt so… revolting before. No one stared at me like that before I presented.”

Making space for the pup to wiggle between their chests, Shiro gently ran his fingers over Keith’s arm. “People are sometimes too curious about what they don’t understand.” He said. “We don’t exactly have a lot of omegas in our tribe.” Shiro’s gentle cadence helped Keith relax even more. “There’s no excuse for them to stare and gossip, though. Even if they’re just genuinely happy for you.” Granted, some of the people who were staring did toss those pitying, patronizing glances that Keith had mentioned.

The omega wrapped his arms around Shiro, hugging tightly and trying to burrow into the alpha’s scent glands on his neck. He allowed it, of course, because if Keith needed his scent to feel better after that stressful experience, then Shiro was more than happy to give it. Shiro relaxed and let his pheromones fill Keith’s senses. Eventually, he felt Keith’s lips press against one of his scent glands, and it took a lot of willpower for Shiro to not gasp at the sensation.

Being scented and scenting others was so common a practice between family, friends, lovers, and mates. It was always curious to Shiro, how he found the act of scenting a lover so much more arousing than scenting anyone else. Perhaps it was the idea that almost anyone would be able to smell his scent on them, knowing that he’d fucked and dominated them like a proper alpha. Sex was so desensitized in their society, though, so the arousal had to have been due to a more baser instinct.

Keith, however, had probably never experienced scenting a person who wasn’t his friends before he presented, or his family. Shiro was the first _lover_ that Keith was scenting, and would be Keith’s only lover. The omega absentmindedly pushed himself closer, buried his face in deeper, even rubbed his neck against Shiro’s and let out hot breaths as their scent glands brushed together and released something so sweet that it was almost intoxicating.

Shiro was slowly rolled onto his back by Keith’s hands, face still working the gland on the alpha’s neck. Part of Shiro wanted to tell Keith that maybe it was too much, maybe they should stop for now, because he was getting harder and harder with each passing moment, and even Keith… As Keith straddled Shiro’s abdomen, the alpha could feel the hardness against his muscles. Could smell slick beginning to drip from that hole, the hole his cock was inside of just yesterday, and Shiro’s hands gently grabbed at Keith’s heavenly round ass before leaning down to kiss Keith’s own scent gland.

“Ah!” Keith gasped, eyes wide as lips and tongue massaged his scent gland. “Sh-Shiro…” His voice was quivering, shaking, but his hands anchored Shiro there, against his neck. His hips seemed to rock slowly between Shiro’s abs, clothed cock seeking some sort of friction. Keith was lost in feeling, lost in the way his alpha bit and sucked at the skin surrounding that gland, until a small bruise was left there. “Wh-why do… why does it feel so…?”

“So good?” Shiro didn’t mean to growl, but he did. His cock was aching. “It feels so good because you’re my mate, my omega.” His voice dropped to a whisper, lips pressed to Keith’s ear as lust and want washed over him. “Your body wants release. Look at you…” The alpha groaned as his hands dipped lower, gently hiking up the skirt of Keith’s dress, thinking of nothing but the scent, the desire to comfort, the desire to claim. “Wet and hard.”

It looked like Keith had stars in his eyes as Shiro circled a single finger around his wet asshole. “Shiro,” he breathed, “I… I’m scared, I don’t know if…” Keith’s words and voice betrayed his body, which was wet and hard and _begging_ for an alpha. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do it again.”

“I can stop.” Shiro didn’t want to. He promised Keith he would wait until he said it was okay, Shiro promised. He let himself get caught up in the moment, and Shiro was trying his best to slap himself out of his lust filled mind. “I’ll stop. Tell if you want me to stop.”

Keith stayed quiet. He bit his lower lip when Shiro’s finger stilled, no longer stimulating his asshole and drawing more slick from it. The omega was so hard it hurt. “I don’t want you to.” He whispered. “We’ve gotten this far, so…” Sitting up, Keith had to whine when Shiro pulled his hands away. “Nothing… nothing penetrative, okay?”

“I swear.” Shiro sat up fast, helping Keith lift the dress up until it was off completely. The alpha dropped it to the floor, eyes admiring every little detail about Keith’s body. “You’re so lovely.” He said as both hands trailed over Keith’s sides, then up. “May I?”

Keith honestly had no idea what Shiro was asking. He nodded, and watched the alpha lean in and take a hardened nipple between his lips, and sucked on it so gently. “Oh my god.” Keith gasped, hand tangling in Shiro’s hair as he continued to watch. 

His tits were hard, yes, but somehow the grew even harder under Shiro’s ministrations. Lips and tongue bringing one to a rock-hardness while the other was plucked at and played with by Shiro’s fingers. Keith shook, and slick was coating all over his cheeks and down his inner thighs. His chest had… changed, over the two years since he had presented. What used to flat as a washboard soon became almost plump. He’d developed breasts, even though they were smaller than average.

“Do you like to…” Keith bit his lip, face growing impossibly red. “Do you often… um… suckle?” He hated how his voice cracked. This experience was so new to him, new to his body.

Shiro chuckled around a nipple before pulling away and pressing a kiss at the valley between Keith’s breasts. “Not often.” He said, dipping a hand back down between Keith’s cheeks. “I enjoy it, but most of the men I’ve fucked don’t enjoy having their pecks treated like a woman’s tit.”

“Should I not enjoy it so much?” Keith asked. He wasn’t a woman, so was it wrong to enjoy the feeling as much as he did?

“You’re allowed to like it. Your nipples are… they’re gorgeous. Pink, hard.” Shiro’s eyes glanced down to the other, the one his fingers were playing with. “A bit larger than a typical man’s nipple, but that’s just fine. Yours are meant to deliver milk to our children someday.”

Something about the way Shiro spoke with so much reverence had Keith’s body get even hotter. “Would you like to drink my milk someday?” Keith asked, without much thought.

“I’d drown in it.” Shiro’s eyes snapped up to meet Keith’s. “I know that it can be painful without someone to milk you before the child is born. I’ll happily milk your tits for you, my darling.”

Keith brought his hands to Shiro’s cheeks, which had a dusting of rosiness to them. At least he wasn’t the only one flushed. “Please do.” He whispered, guiding Shiro back to suckling on his other nipple. Keith moaned, soft and sweet, and moaned even louder as he felt a hand wrapping around his cock. The finger circling his asshole dipped inside as well, and Keith suddenly felt a bit overstimulated. He liked it.

Shiro pulled away after a few more moments of playing with Keith’s body, and gently caressed his hands up the omega’s sides. “Can I do something for you?” He asked between kisses pressed to Keith’s neck and cheek. They met for a quick kiss, just a brushing of tongues. “I promise you’ll enjoy it. I’ve never had anyone not enjoy it.”

“What is it?” Keith asked, eyes half lidded as Shiro slowly shifted their positions. Soon, he was on his hands and knees, with the alpha sitting behind him. “You’re not going to mount me, are you?”

“No, baby.” Shiro cooed as both hands soothed over Keith’s round ass. “I won’t mount you until you’re ready for that. I have something else I want to do to your hole.” Gently spreading Keith’s cheeks, Shiro went slowly to give the omega enough time to stop it. When Keith did nothing, though, the alpha used both of his thumbs to spread the tight asshole presented to him.

“So beautiful.” Shiro’s voice was soft as he watched it clench and twitch. He pulled at the rim, seeing it part just enough for a finger to dip inside. The flesh was wet and warm, helping the muscles relax. Leaning forward, Shiro ran his tongue around Keith’s asshole, circling the rim before dipping inside. His thumbs pulled it open more, and Shiro sank his tongue in deeper, and deeper, and the muscles clenched down.

Keith was whimpering with pleasure when Shiro stirred his tongue around inside, drawing out slick that the alpha happily slurped up and drank like it was the nectar of a peach. The alpha moaned against Keith’s asshole, and occasionally pulled back enough to suck on the loosening rim. “You taste incredible.” Shiro panted as he replaced his tongue with two fingers. “I can’t believe I took your virginity yesterday, and you’re already so loose for me today.”

“Y-your cock was… rather large.” Keith gasped as a tongue returned to lap at his hole. “It claimed me. My… my hole is only going to be used by you, so I hope it isn’t too loose.” Moaning, Keith felt Shiro take his sack into his mouth. The sensation of his balls being sucked on with so much ferocity, two fingers deeply stroking his inner walls, it was all so much. So amazing.

Shiro pulled off Keith’s ballsack with a slurp, before kissing over the omega’s soft perineum. “I like loose.” He growled, teeth gently grazing Keith’s skin as he worked his was back up to his asshole. “Loose for most alphas is still fairly snug for me.”

“Because of… your size?” Keith spoke between gasps and moans. 

“Yeah, baby.” Shiro cooed. “I’ll make sure you’re loose enough for me, when the time comes. I promise.” He free hand wrapped around Keith’s cock again, pumping it slow and steady, in time with the fingers deep in his hole. “Make a proper pussy out of your hole, Keith.”

“Proper… pussy?” Keith turned to look over his shoulder, before his whole body went weak with a strong, wonderful sensation. “Wha-haa…!” 

“I found your sweet spot.” Shiro smiled. He ran his fingers over the spot again, teasing and building up the feeling before hammering down on it. “This is what it’ll feel like, Keith. Better than this, in fact.” Lust was clouding his mind again, and oh, how badly he wanted to mount and breed his boy. He wouldn’t though. Shiro was just as happy to bring Keith to orgasm like this. “Being mounted should always feel as pleasurable as this.”

And pleasurable it was. Keith’s body was like jelly, now almost entirely collapsed onto the bed. His ass stayed stuck in the air, powerless to Shiro’s lovely torture. “I-If it… ahh, always feels… feels like this, I… I…” He whines, high and reedy, as his asshole slicked up more. He could feel Shiro’s tongue chasing the drops of slick, drinking it up with more than enough enthusiasm. “I won’t be able to last very long, Shiro…!” 

Shiro slowly released Keith’s cock from his hand, but his fingers still worked the depths of his ass. “The more you cum, the happier I’ll be.” He said, with a warm kiss against a round cheek. “It’s an amazing feeling. Cumming over and over, having your sweetest spot milked until you can’t see straight. I’d love to work so many orgasms from you, Keith.”

Moans filled the house as Keith couldn’t even bear to keep his eyes open. He shook, too overwhelmed by the feeling of being _milked,_ as Shiro put it. “I’m going to…” The omega couldn’t finish his sentence before he was back to moaning. There was a mouth enveloping his dick, sucking hard until white spilled over the alpha’s tongue. “Oh… Shiro, I…” 

“Shh.” Shiro removed his fingers and helped Keith roll onto his side. “You were perfect. You did so well for me, Keith.” his hands ran over the omega’s still shiving form, stopping only to cup his face. “Was that too much?”

Keith shook his head. “I could do that every day.” He smiled, and the afterglow was truly working its magic. “Thank you for making me feel so… so good. My body felt like it was on fire.”

“I’m so glad, Keith. That makes me so happy.” Shiro kissed the omega’s forehead, then moved down to kiss at Keith’s open, awaiting mouth. He felt a bit surprised when arms wrapped around him and his tongue was being sucked on like a cock, but Shiro let Keith do whatever he needed as his came down from his climax

“Is that what I taste like?” Keith asked after they parted.

“So much sweeter than that.” Shiro couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “If you’d truly like to do that everyday, well… I would be a fool to deny you of such great pleasures.”

Keith stared, eyes wide and almost shining. “But… what about you?” Glancing down, the omega saw the startling sight of Shiro’s straining pants; his cock was tenting it so much, he worried it might rip right through. “You wouldn’t be upset?”

Shiro shook his head. “No. Never. I made a promise, a vow to you. My needs are secondary. You’re my priority, always.” He said. “I can always find release in the washroom. Or, if… you’d like to watch…?”

“Watch?” Keith perked up for a moment, curiosity piqued. “Watch you… stroke your cock?”

“Yes.” Shiro chuckled as red flushed the omega’s cheeks again. “You haven’t looked at it at all yet, have you?”

“I haven’t.”

“Would you like to see?” Shiro reached down to tug at his pants, and when Keith slowly nodded, he removed them entirely.

Shiro’s red, hard cock was certainly monstrous. There were rumours and mentions that floated around of Shiro’s… endowment. Only the people who were willing to take him really knew the truth of his size, when fully erect. It was rigid, a bit veiny but not too much. His balls were a huge sack, trimmed of hair and, oh… the musk. Keith almost leaned in just to get more of it. His hole was leaking again. The tip of Shiro’s cock rested nicely against his stomach, over a patch of happy trail. It was massive. Keith didn’t know how he was able to fit it inside during his mating ceremony.

The alpha gripped the base of his cock and dragged his hand upward. The foreskin moved with his strong hand’s loving motion, balls shifting and almost bouncing as Shiro’s hand moved faster. Keith watched the head leak clear precum, almost drooled when Shiro’s thumb slathered it all over the soft, pink head of his cock. It looked delicious. It smelled like _alpha._

Keith reached out, hesitantly, and massaged Shiro’s balls. They were so large, barely able to even hold one side of the sack in his palm. “Wow.” He whispered after drawing a moan from Shiro, just by touching him. “How did you get it inside of me?”

“No idea.” Shiro panted. “Perhaps the mark… your body knew it was time to accept an alpha.” He moaned again, hand moving faster.

Keith continued to massage Shiro’s heavy balls, but his eyes went back to watching the lovely display of his mate pleasuring himself. He wondered, briefly, if he could repeat the same action that Shiro had done to his cock earlier. “Would you like me to… try and suck it?”

“Fuck.” Shiro stilled, hand white-knuckled at his base. “If you do, I’ll cum.” He panted, breath hitched in his throat. “Oh _fuck_ , Keith.”

“I want to make you feel good.” The omega pouted.

“Then please…” Shiro held his thick member up, directing it to the side for Keith’s lips to latch onto. “Holy shit.”

Keith hadn’t ever sucked a cock before, but he’d most certainly seen it happen. Many of the adventures he had gone on in the woods, he’d spotted couples fornicating and sucking cocks or eating pussies. They were a pretty sexually liberated society, after all. It wasn’t odd to see people sneak away to get lost between each others legs. 

His tongue teased the slit where Shiro’s pre poured freely into his mouth, then swirled around the head and sucked even harder. Keith could feel his mate’s balls grow tight, straining to not cum so soon. “I’ll drink it.” Keith said as he pulled up. “You drank my cum, so I’ll drink yours.”

“You’re… you have no idea what you’re doing to me, baby.” Shiro laughed, hand still tight at the base of his cock. “Mouth back on. I’ll give you all my love, Keith.”

Smiling, Keith complied. He wrapped his lips around the head once again, suckling like his Shiro did to his own earlier. It was a good second or two before he felt the hot, creamy cum filling his mouth. It was a bit salty, a bit bitter, but entirely Shiro. Keith eagerly swallowed it all as slick dripped from his asshole, and he knew that someday soon he would want to feel Shiro release inside of him. 

It was quite a bit of cum, much more than Keith’s, but the omega drank it all up just like he said he would. Pulling away, Keith sat back with a pant. His skin was warm, not entirely unlike when he would go into heat. Only, this wasn’t heat. This was something else, something needy and lustful. Keith didn’t care if Shiro was watching him sink down on his own fingers, searching for that spot while staring him in the eyes.

“You’re amazing.” Shiro almost threw Keith onto his back before adding his fingers again. “Let me. I want to bring you to orgasm as many times as you’ll let me.”

“Please.” Keith relaxed back into the bed, eyes shutting as his prostate was found in seconds. “You make me feel so incredible, Shiro.” He moaned, legs parting and happily accepting Shiro’s fingers and mouth as they worked open his asshole again. It was perfect, it was euphoria.

Being penetrated with that cock seemed scary, but Keith was more than happy to lay under Shiro’s tongue and be toyed with until he felt like he couldn’t even breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is already in the works as we speak :3c
> 
> thank you everyone who's been supporting this fic! it means so much to me!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @sagittasjupiter!


	4. Chapter 4

Keith was more than happy to lounge in bed after waking up. He could smell breakfast, heard the nice sizzle of something greasy and fatty over the fire. Everytime he shifted in bed reminded him of how Shiro milked him sore for hours and hours just last night. His whole body sang with every orgasm, and Keith sang too. Shiro was a master with his mouth and fingers, and Keith even dared to try and suck the alpha’s cock again near the end of their session. That was what love making felt like, Keith decided. Hours of pleasure with a man he chose to be with for the rest of his life, and all without that giant monster of a dick going inside of his asshole.

He opened his eyes finally, and smiled over as he saw Shiro sitting onto the bed with a plate in hand. “Good morning.” Keith cooed, and oh, that fond smile he got from Shiro.

“Breakfast for my mate.” The alpha chuckled as he set a plate on Keith’s lap, before digging into his own. “Thank you, for last night.” Shiro said, after swallowing.

“No, I have to thank you.” Keith had sat up and eagerly began to dig into the thick cut bacon on his plate. “I… I had no idea that scenting my mate would make me so… um…” He blushed, and _now_ of all times, he felt bashful? “I didn’t think scenting you would make me get like that. Maybe it’s just because I’ve never had a sexual partner before?”

Smiling, Shiro crossed his legs and turned a bit to face Keith, fully seated on the bed. “I’ve always thought scenting a lover was pretty arousing.” He said. “I wouldn’t put it past being so new to this as a reason for it having such a strong effect on you, though. But… I really have to thank you, Keith.” His voice took a more serious tone, and it gathered the omega’s full attention. “I was really prepared to wait so much longer to touch you like that. The fact that you felt so comfortable and ready to do that with me, is just… thank you.”

“Shiro, I…” Keith leaned in a bit, drawn to the sound of the alpha’s voice. “If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t have felt so safe or secure. I’ll definitely need more time to work up to… bigger things, but last night was incredible. It felt so amazing, I _still_ feel amazing.”

“I’m so glad, Keith.” Shiro smiled again, brighter. “I hope I can keep making you feel good, whenever you’d like to do that some more.”

Pushing around the food on his plate, Keith glanced down and felt his face get hot again. “I know it’s so early… but…” He whispered, and could feel Shiro staring. “If it’s alright with you, could we…?”

Shiro felt his breath hitch in his throat when Keith glanced back up at him from under his lashes. “Now?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded.

Without a word, Shiro slowly took Keith’s plate from his lap and ran over to set them both on the kitchenette counter. On his way back, Keith couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Shiro trip over his pants as he dropped them down. He was hard already, and Keith felt himself growing harder as well. “We can _definitely_ do stuff now.” Shiro panted, clambering back into bed and sitting on his knees.

Something a bit more playful reared its head back into Keith. The omega pushed the furry blankets aside and spread his legs slowly, teasingly. He felt excited, felt his asshole begin to slick. Keith hadn’t felt this mischievous in a long time, and he almost felt mean when Shiro leaned in to get a taste of him, only to be met with a finger pressed to his forehead, forcing the alpha to stop in his place. “Not yet.” Keith whispered.

Shiro’s pupils were blown wide. “Why?” He asked, and glanced between Keith’s thighs to see two fingers rubbing at his tight hole. “Oh. _Oh._ ” Shiro licked his lips as he watched. Thin fingers quickly dipped inside before pulling out to continue their circle. Slick was pearling out from the rim, only to be smeared around Keith’s puckered hole. 

Keith shivered. He had no idea why this turned him on so much; making Shiro _wait._ “I know I’m new at this…” He whispered. “But… mmh, I think I have an idea of how I want this to go.” His other hand grabbed as his dick, stroking it to full hardness.

“Tell me.” Shiro’s eyes went from Keith’s hole, up to Keith’s face. His jaw was set, and arousal rolled off him in waves.

“I know you want this.” Keith’s voice deepened into something sultry, something he’d never heard himself sound like before. “What did you call it? Mmh… a proper pussy?”

“I said I’d turn it into one.” Shiro’s fangs were bared, and Keith _liked it._

“With your cock?”

“Fuck yes, baby.” Shiro rolled his hips against the bed, growling as his hard cock found friction on the sheets.

“You’re not going to use your cock, though.” Keith smirked, fingers still circling his hole and hand still caressing his dick. “No, not your cock. You’ll use your mouth. That tongue that made me cum over and over again last night.” His fingers dipped inside, and Shiro growled low. It made Keith shiver, made his asshole tighten. “You’ll eat my asshole until I ask you to stop.”

“I will.” Shiro brought a hand to his dick, stroking it wildly as he laid himself onto his stomach, eyes locked onto Keith’s hole. He watched those fingers go in and out, stretching the rim with slow strokes. He licked at his lips again, wanting so badly to lean in and taste. “I’ll eat you so good, baby. Keith, _oh_ , your hole is perfect. I’ll make it so good, I promise, baby.”

_Begging._ Keith shuddered as he moved his hands away from himself. “You’ll keep stroking yourself, too.” He said. “You want a taste, alpha?”

“ _Yes._ ” Shiro’s chest rumbled with his growls, hips fucking into his loose fist. The side of his face felt like it was melted into the bed as he watched Keith spread his juicy asshole.

“Go ahead.” Keith purred.

There wasn’t even a second of hesitation before Shiro surged forward and sucked on Keith’s open rim. Sucking and tonguing at it as Keith held it open for him. He moaned so loudly, so debauched, as he dipped his tongue inside as far as he could. Shiro’s eyes had stars in them as he tasted so much slick, so much _Keith._ His omega was moaning too, moaning so sweetly, and Shiro fucked into his hand like his life depended on it.

Shiro’s second hand came up to press a thumb alongside his tongue, and easily found Keith’s tender prostate. It dragged so many moans from the omega, made Keith bring his hands up to squeeze his chest and pinch his nipples. “So good… Oh, Shiro…” Keith whined louder and louder with every surge of pleasure. “Alpha, alpha…!” He cried, eyes hardly able to stay open.

“Baby,” Shiro gasped around lapping obsessively at Keith’s hole, “I want to try another thing. Can I? I’ll still eat you, oh fuck, I’ll never stop eating you.” He moaned so _loud_ that surely everyone in the village heard it. Shiro couldn’t seem to stop, could hardly keep his tongue out of that hole to even speak.

Keith was curiously excited. “As long as you don’t stop.” He let out a blissful sigh as Shiro forced himself to pull away, only to crawl up Keith’s body and kiss the air from his lungs. “Mmh, I like tasting myself on you.”

“I love to taste you.” Shiro rolled them over, so he was on his back and Keith was laying against his chest. “Sit up. Turn around. Then sit on my face.” He panted, hands almost unable to leave the omega’s ass. “I promise, it’s amazing.”

Nerves and hesitation gone, Keith did as he was told. He turned around and backed up until his dripping wet hole was right above Shiro’s face, and Keith could only imagine how the alpha looked. Keith sat down, purring happily as he received an almost animalistic moan from Shiro, and soon after that, a tongue pushing back inside.

Keith couldn’t believe it. What had gotten into him? Two days ago he was mortified of having sex with a stranger, yesterday he was shy and bashful. Now? He felt like the alpha suffocating under his ass was now wrapped around his finger. Keith felt a fire within his stomach light as he bounced his ass onto that tongue. Shiro was moaning so loudly, but was muffled by thick cheeks rolling and bouncing onto his face. That seemed to be exactly where he wanted to be, if the strong hands grabbing Keith’s hips were anything to go by.

“You’re so good, Shiro.” Keith smiled, tongue licking over his lips. He allowed himself a moment to sit back and idly pluck at his hard tits, just feeling Shiro lick into him and moan into him. “You’re an amazing mate… so attentive to my needs, alpha.” Glancing ahead, Keith’s hands trailed down from his chest until he was grabbing his balls, rubbing them in his hand. “Mmh… You forgot about your cock, Shiro. It looks like it wants to cum.” The moan that Keith got almost rumbled him from the inside. The omega leaned forward, taking some pressure off of Shiro’s face in favor of grabbing the base of that monster cock. Keith stroked it, experimentally, and loved the weight of it in his hand. He couldn’t even wrap his whole hand around it, it was so fat.

“ _Keith._ ” Shiro’s hands spread open the omega’s hole, and the alpha lapped at it with bared teeth. “Suck it, please, fuck… let me cum, baby, _oohhh fuck…!_ ”

“If my alpha asks so nicely…” Keith smiled, glancing back and teasing. “Mmh, I have to obey my alpha.” His tongue peeked out to lap up the beading precum, one hand stroking and the other hand planted onto the bed to keep him up. “Such… such a strong musk.” Keith felt stupid, just licking the head over and over. He inhaled deeply through his nose, breathing it in before wrapping his lips around Shiro’s cockhead. Sucking, both the alpha and the omega moaned against each other’s sexes, lost in the taste of one another.

“You smell so sweet, always.” Shiro spoke up, tongue half hanging out as he admired his work done to Keith’s asshole. “Taste amazing. You’re perfect, you’re so beautiful.” Keith moaned at the praises, and the alpha so happily dug back into the cunt that he promised to eat until Keith told him to stop.

Keith came first, all across Shiro’s chest. It dripped between every crevasse it could, and Keith felt his body going weak already. He still sucked on Shiro’s cock, stroking it the best he could with on hand. It was so large and thick, so hot and musky. Keith felt his dick dripping again already, as he made an attempt to take just a bit more of that meat into his mouth. Ah, the things alpha musk did to his mind.

Fingers were knuckle deep inside, milking Keith’s prostate as Shiro kissed at his omega’s asscheeks. “Take your time. Don’t take too much, baby.” He cooed, and felt another splash of Keith’s cum. It was so warm and sticky, but the alpha loved that. “Mmh, feels so good. Bob your head a little bit, baby. Yeah, that’s right.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed with a darker pleasure. “You like that, baby?”

“Musk,” Keith coughed as he pulled off. “I love the musk, it’s so…” He licked the slit at the head of Shiro’s cock, almost begging for cum. “So _you_ , so good.” Keith took it back into his mouth, working it until Shiro was crying out his orgasm, and painting the omega’s throat with his hot seed. “So good…” Keith kept lapping at the head, catching anything else that may release. “Ah… mmh…”

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, fingers still slowly stroking. “Need to stop?”

“Yeah.” Keith giggled. “I feel great.”

“Me too, baby.” Shiro pulled his fingers out and bundled Keith up in their blankets, before laying back down beside him. “You got a little… assertive, huh?”

In the moments of afterglow, Keith only stared as Shiro spoke. Then, in his hazy mind, things began to click. “Oh my god.” He mumbled, hands covering his face. “That’s so embarrassing, I’m sorry!” 

“No! No, it was great!” Shiro ressured, hugging the omega tightly. “It was so good, you have no idea. If you’re always like that, well… Mmh, I can really get used to it.” He smirked, and Keith blushed as he peeked out from behind his hands. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Keith lowered his hands, allowing a warm kiss that tasted so much like themselves. It stirred warmth into his stomach, and Keith was so content to just lay there and rub their tongues together. Sucking and biting lips, exploring each other’s mouths. “I don’t know what came over me… I just, I don’t know. It just happened.”

Shrugging, Shiro pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips. “Either way, I loved it. You can feel free to do that more often, if you like.” He gently brushed back Keith’s hair behind his ear, staring so fondly into his eyes. “It hasn’t even been a week, and I feel so close to you.”

Keith curled in closer to Shiro’s chest, lips ghosting another kiss as he spoke. “I feel the same.” He smiled. “I don’t know if it’s because you’ve marked me, but… I feel safe with you. I feel so safe in your arms.” His voice was soft, and Shiro’s eyes were so focused on Keith’s own. “I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me, as long as I’m in your arms.”

There was another kiss, a few soft touches and sweet words spoken. It was warm, it was nice. Shiro wanted to keep Keith safe and make him happy. “I’ll protect you. I’ll always protect you and keep you safe.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever be living a life like this.” Keith whispered, still so close to Shiro. “You’re so wonderful. I couldn’t imagine this with anyone else, now.”

Shiro pressed their foreheads together, smile wide. “I probably would have never mated if it hadn’t been for you.” He said. “I’ll have to thank Tex again, when I see him next.”

Giggling, Keith kissed Shiro one last time before he sat up, exposing himself to the cold autumn air that the dying fire was hardly keeping away. “I want to try going out to the market again.” He said. “Hopefully I can… maybe stick up for myself a bit better, when people stare at me.”

“I can always come with.” Shiro followed Keith out of bed. “Scare away anyone who stares. I don’t want to watch you cry like that again.” Into the washroom now, the alpha was quick to grab a cloth and begin to wash himself. “It… hurt. It hurt a lot to see you like that.”

Keith grabbed himself a rag and shivered as cold water was scrubbed into his skin. “I didn’t like it.” He sighed. “You really did help me, though. If I were still at my parents house, I probably would have waited until they went to bed before I cried about it.” 

“You can always be vulnerable around me, Keith.” Shiro said. “I’ll be vulnerable with you, too. I won’t hide anything, not even feelings that I think are insignificant.” He turned, kissing Keith’s cheek and making the omega giggle again. “Nothing is insignificant. All of your feelings are important to me.”

“And yours are, too.” Keith beamed, feeling warmth breathing into his heart. “I want us to be fine with feelings. My Dad is usually so stone faced, and my Mom… normally, she finds something to focus on so she doesn’t show what she’s feeling.” Cleaning off the suds and soap, Keith gently ran his hands up Shiro’s chest. “It was always hard to figure out what they felt. I was always like that, kind of… until I had to stay locked up for two years. That really forced me to be open and emotional with them, but at the same time, I kind of felt… ashamed.”

“Is that why you’d wait until they went to bed before you cried?” Shiro asked, voice soft. Keith nodded, and the alpha leaned in to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You don't need to be ashamed of your feelings. Ever. I’ll never judge you for anything you’re feeling.”

Keith’s eyes glimmered from tears that gathered in his eyes. He stared up at Shiro, half smiling. “I’ll have to thank my Dad when I see him next, too.” Shiro chuckled at that. “He’s the reason I’ve got the best mate in this whole village.”

“Hey, I thought I had the best mate!” Shiro held Keith close and the two of them laughed around a kiss. It was perfect. It was everything Keith was worried it wouldn’t be, everything he hoped he could have. Two years of anxiety, only to be in the arms of a man who was patient and kind.

The sunlight was warm as Keith walked outside. The breeze was cool, the trees were painted for autumn. It was beautiful. The omega had a fur shawl wrapped around him as he walked to the back of the house, with Shiro at his tail. They’d bathed, dressed themselves, and finished their breakfast, which sadly had gone cold, but was still good despite it. 

Keith watched as Shiro got straight to work on carving more tools, like he did the day before. The omega, however, found a nice little stash of sewing supplies and decided he wanted to make something for himself. Perhaps a dress, for its ease of movement and… other things, that the day before had presented to him. Needless to say, dresses seemed like the best option for a young omega growing into his sexual desires.

Sitting on the small bench just outside the little awning, Keith laid a nice piece of fur on his lap and began to stitch. He’d still need to buy some fabrics and things there _weren’t_ furs, hides, or leathers. Colored linens and perhaps more wool would make for better materials to handle, Keith thought. He wanted to make something for Shiro, as well. Glancing up from the fur he was working with, Keith smiled as he watched Shiro work.

Keith wanted to thank the alpha, for everything. He’d gotten to know by now that Shiro was content with how things were, content with waiting for Keith to open up. And, while Keith _had_ opened up a lot faster than he anticipated, the omega still wanted to gift things for his alpha. The splashes of purple paints that Shiro wore for their mating ceremony had stuck in Keith’s mind. Violet was a gorgeous color on Shiro, and Keith decided that he could make very good use of the loose pigments that Matt had gifted him. 

He watched Shiro move, and Keith had an image in his mind already. Keith could see his mate in a silk shirt, open with his chest exposed. That little bit of dark hair on his chest peeking out, silk fabric clinging to those big muscles. Keith had to take a moment to fan himself and thank every spirit and deity that it was autumn. He felt a bit embarrassed to be getting so… lewd, just thinking of Shiro in an open silk shirt. Focusing back on the fur now, Keith tried to get his dirty thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time for him to be thirsting over an alpha like this; they’d _just_ finished fooling around about an hour ago.

After a few more minutes, however, Keith and Shiro both looked up at the sound of a knock against the side of the house. “You guys busy?” Pidge spoke as she peeked around the side, before wandering further into the backyard.

“Pidge!” Keith stood and met the girl, giving her a tight hug and lifting her off the ground. Both of them giggled as they went to sit back on the bench, and Shiro waltzed over as well. “I’m so glad I can finally see you again. Are Lance and Hunk busy today?” He asked.

“Yeah, Hunk’s out hunting and Lance is helping his Mom at the shop.” Pidge said, before looking up at Shiro. “Hey! Matt wanted me to tell you to stop by the smithy when you have the chance.” She told the alpha.

“Oh?” Shiro raised a brow and shifted his weight onto another foot. “I bet he just wants me to test out some knives and axes again. You know, I was really surprised to see him as a suitor at the ceremony.”

“Imagine how I felt!” Pidge exclaimed. “He didn’t tell anyone in my family until that morning! He was like ‘oh yeah, by the way, I’m going to be courting Keith’ and _none of us_ were even remotely prepared for that!” As she went on, her hands waved around animatedly. “Like, Matt doesn’t have a house! If Keith chose him, he’d be living with us!” Turning to the omega, Pidge gave an apologetic smile. “No offense or anything… I just share a room with Matt, and I really wasn’t ready to have to deal with you guys boning whenever you wanted.”

“No offense taken.” Keith laughed. “I wouldn’t have minded getting to see you all the time, though.”

“Yeah, but we can still see each other all the time now.” Pidge waved her hands. “When Hunk is done hunting today, we should all go up to the river and catch crawdads like we used to.”

Shiro smiled as he watched the two of them chat. It was more than nice to see Keith smile so brightly, speak so loudly and confidently. Being without friends for so long, Shiro could imagine how Keith would have missed human interaction so badly. “Pidge, if both of you end up going out to fish up some crawdads, I’d be more than happy to cook some up for dinner. You can invite Lance and Hunk, too.”

“Yes!” Pidge raised both of her fists into the air with child-like glee. “None of us have gone since Keith presented. It isn’t the same if we aren’t all there.”

Keith smiled at Shiro, warmth blooming in his chest. “I’ll help you cook.” He said, before turning back over to Pidge. “Hey, I just realized that you haven’t met the wolf yet!” Standing up, Keith ignored Pidge’s confused and excited questioning in favor of running back into the house. The pup was happily chewing on a bone beside the fire pit, but looked up and wagged his tail as Keith ushered him over.

Pidge lit up as the bumbling animal came rushing into the backyard beside Keith. “Oh. My. Fluff.” She sat down on the grass and both Keith and Shiro laughed as the wolf jumped into her lap and knocked her over with kisses. “He’s the cutest! What’s his name?”

“Um…” Keith put a finger to his lips as he thought. “I haven’t given him one yet.” Looking at Shiro, the omega leaned into him. “Did you name him?”

“I was going to, but I figured he’d be a better companion for you.” Shiro chuckled as he spoke, watching Pidge roll around with the wolf. “Maybe we can brainstorm some names for him. As he gets older, it’ll be easier to have a name so he can come whenever he’s called.”

“Right now we kind of rely on him coming to us, huh?” Keith pulled the shawl around his shoulders tighter, and leaned into Shiro’s warm arms as they wrapped around him. “I don’t know what to call him. He’s got black fur, so maybe we can call him Midnight? Or Luna?”

“Kosmo is a cute name.” Pidge spoke up, now flat on her stomach with the wolf chewing on the headband resting in her hair. “Don’t you think it’s cute? He looks like a Kosmo.”

Shiro nodded, smiling at Keith. “How about Kosmo?”

“I like it.” Keith hummed as Shiro’s hands gently moved to rest on his stomach, and he looked up at his mate. “When we have kids someday, I might have to rely on you to name them. I’m too indecisive.” 

“Oh.” Shiro smiled, lips pressed against the hair behind Keith’s ear. “I wonder how many names I can come up with, then.” He nuzzled into the omega a bit more when Keith giggled, skin warming up as a blush covered his skin. “We can start early, come up with a few.”

Keith turned his head, lips close to Shiro’s. “My heat won’t be until next month.” He said. “I’ll… I’ll be ready to take you then, Shiro.” He whispered, words only for them. “So I can give you a child.”

Arms tightened around Keith’s waist, and Shiro leaned in for a kiss that was eagerly accepted by the omega. “Are you sure? So soon?”

“Are you guys being nasty?” Pidge asked, pup in her arms. “If you’re being nasty, I can leave. Just let me know.”

“We aren’t being nasty, Pidge.” Keith rolled his eyes and laughed. “Are we going to the river? We can stop by the market and tell Lance to get Hunk when both of them are free, and just meet up with us.”

Pidge nodded as she ran her fingers up Kosmo’s fur, before smoothing it back down with both palms. “We can do that!” She set Kosmo back onto the grass as she stood up, and grinned as he excitedly scampered around her feet. “Do you have something to use to catch some crawdads?”

“I have a small wicker basket you can use.” Shiro said, when Keith looked up to him at the question. “It’s mostly for sifting, anyway. Partial wire bottom to help get the muck out of things.”

“That’ll work then.” Keith smiled as he leaned up to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’ll be back before it gets too late.”

“Okay, baby.” Shiro cooed and brushed some hair behind Keith’s ear. He always looked at Keith so fond, spoke to him so sweetly. “Have fun. Get a bunch so we can make a nice big meal out of them.”

“Will do.” The omega almost fluttered his lashes as Shiro’s big hands caressed his lower back. Ah, he almost felt faint. Keith could see himself becoming so addicted to those loving touches in the future.

Parting, Keith pet Kosmo’s head and watched as he happily planted himself on top of one of Shiro’s feet. It was easy for the omega to find the basket that Shiro mentioned, and Keith held it under his arm as he followed Pidge. She led them into the market, and Keith felt worried at the thought of having a similar experience as he did the day before. People glanced his way, but thankfully the market wasn’t too crowded. It would be as the sun got higher in the sky, but it was still relatively early.

Keith stayed close to Pidge as they made their way through the market. In the back of Keith’s mind, he regretted not asking if Shiro would come to the market with them. It was fine, though. He was fine. He could do this without Shiro. It was only to visit Lance, and then Keith and Pidge would be off to the river. Keith felt the tingle of anxiety in his back, felt it crawling over his shoulders like it was a dozen little spiders. He saw people glance his way, some stopping to actually get a better look at him. It was because he was an omega, because he had to get married so young, because the only people who had seen him for the last two years were his parents, because - 

“Hey, Keith!” Lance’s voice rang bright and cheery. Keith felt himself get pulled from his anxious mulling, and gave his friend a smile. “How are you? I heard you stopped by yesterday to get some tea.”

“Y-yeah, I did.” Keith nodded. “I’m alright. I’m still getting used to being… outside again.” 

“Keith and I are going to the river to fish for crawdads.” Pidge placed both hands on her hips as she spoke. “When you’re finished up here, go get Hunk and meet us there.”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Lance smiled. “It’s been so long! Okay, I’ll make sure I grab Hunk on my way there.” The beta looked to his mother, as she was filling some bags with loose tea. “It shouldn’t be too long for me, guys.”

“Awesome! We’ll see you when you get there, then.” Pidge grabbed Keith’s hand and waved as they walked away from the stall. “Hey, Keith, are you okay?” She asked, voice low as they kept walking.

“Fine.” Keith said, a little too quickly and unconvincingly. “I’m fine. Just getting used to being outside, like I said.”

Pidge gave the omega a hard side-eye. “If you say so.” She took a turn and led Keith in the direction of her house. “I’m going to grab my basket, so I’ll be right back out.”

Watching her rush inside, Keith felt very alone. The Holt house wasn’t very far from the market, and passersby could easily see the omega standing, alone. That familiar anxiety came back full force, but didn’t last too long as Keith saw Pidge skipping back outside with her own sifting basket under her arm. “Are you ready?” Keith asked, squeezing his friend’s hand as they walked further and further from the market, to Keith’s relief.

It wasn’t long before they were making their way up the familiar hill, feet in the overgrown grass and carefully avoiding stepping on any of the delicate flowers that speckled the ground. Keith felt a wave of calm wash over his skin the moment he and Pidge stepped into the cold river water. It was much colder than the water he used to wash himself back home, but it was a familiar cold that was more than welcome. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the water pushing against his legs, could hear the gentle babbling of the river. The waterfall was much further upstream, but the omega could hear it’s faint crashing.

Opening his eyes, Keith smiled at Pidge and found himself settling on the same rock he had before, two years ago. Back then, it was Lance sitting across from him. He was thankful that someone was with him that day. Keith dipped his basket into the water, and sure enough, it did an excellent job with straining the water and muck from the bottom. “There’s something so nice about being back here.” Keith said as he dipped the basket back in.

“I mean, it was sort of ritualistic for us to come here all the time.” Pidge replied. She dunked her basket back into the water as well, and came up with much more crawdads than Keith did. “We’d spend hours up here. Sometimes we couldn’t catch anything, y’know? It was just being together that made it special.” 

Keith nodded and watched Pidge with a fond smile. “So, before Lance and Hunk get here…” He chuckled, basket back into the water. “Do you think Allura and Lance are actually going to be a thing? You mentioned that they were super into each other.”

“Oh, I definitely think so.” Pidge said. “Lance doesn’t think he has a chance, but Allura is always looking at him when he isn’t paying attention, and vice versa.” She shrugged, before picking out the smaller crawdads. “I think that if the chief doesn’t set Allura up with someone else, she’s going to try and get with Lance.”

“I haven’t actually had many interactions with Allura, to be honest.” Keith said, repeating his motions as he spoke. “I’ve met her, yeah, but… I don’t know. We just weren’t ever around the same group of friends.” The omega glanced up to the sky for a moment, setting his basket into the water. “I know she’s nice, though. She has a lot on her plate.”

“Yeah, a whole lot.” The girl laughed. “She’s in Shiro’s hunting crew too, with Hunk. I heard she’s in charge while you and your hubby are bonding.” Pidge gave a small wiggle of an eyebrow to Keith, which rewarded her a blush on the man’s cheeks. “Not to mention that she’s going to become the chief after she’s mated, _then_ she has to worry about having kids. I’d be pretty annoyed if I were in her shoes, personally.”

The omega almost cringed at the thought. “Yikes. She probably won’t have time to hunt after she’s married.” Keith blew out a quick breath of disbelief. “I wouldn’t want to give up something I’m good at and love just to have kids and look over a village.” Looking past Pidge, Keith smiled. “Speaking of.”

Pidge turned, watching as Lance and Hunk walked up to the river. Allura was trailing a few paces behind, smiling almost awkwardly at everyone. “Hey guys! You got here way sooner than we thought you would.” She said, patting a rock beside her.

“We wrapped up hunting a bit early today.” Hunk said, kicking off his hunting shoes and wading into the water. He sat down beside Pidge, smiling at the girl as he did. “We weren’t finding any big game, so we settled on smaller game and fowl.” 

Allura followed behind Lance after she removed her boots as well. She watched him sit down on the other side of Pidge, before stepping across the river and settling a few inches to Keith’s right. “Um, so…” She smiled, once again a bit awkward. “I hope it isn’t a problem that I tagged along. Lance invited me.”

“We figured.” Pidge smirked.

“How is Shiro doing?” Allura asked Keith, expertly dodging any and all eye contact with Pidge, who kept giving her a mischievous smile. “It’s been a weird few days, adjusting to him not being around to give us instructions or delegate.”

“Oh, he’s well.” Keith replied, and caught how Hunk quickly slapped his hand over Pidge’s mouth before she could say anything inappropriate.. “He’s, um… I’m sure he’s had his hands full, getting used to me being around and all.” Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see Pidge physically shaking with the need to make any sort of joke. “We’re getting there, though. It’s been an interesting few days.”

“I can’t imagine.” Allura said, eyes wide and focused on Keith. “Shiro’s a kind and caring man, though. I’m sure you’ll be close in no time.” Her face seemed to light up when Keith smiled, and she had a fond look that reminded Keith of how Shiro looked at him. “You smell amazing! Like cinnamon and apples, it’s incredible!”

“Oh yeah, I was wondering what that was.” Hunk nodded. “Reminds me of my Mom’s pies.”

“You think he smells like apple pie?” Lance raised an eyebrow as he looked between Hunk and Allura. “I can kind of notice his scent changed, but not that much.”

“That’s because you’re a beta.” Pidge jabbed Lance in the side with a finger. “I can’t really smell it either. Betas don’t exactly get an improved ability to identify scents when you present.”

Lance rubbed at his ribs, pouting at the girl beside him. “Yeah, well… still.”

Keith shifted where he sat when Allura leaned in a bit, absentmindedly, as she flitted her eyes back and forth from the omega to Lance. “Can we not talk about scents and stuff?” Keith asked, trying to avoid eye contact. He chose to just scoop more crawdads into his basket. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Keith.” Allura said. “I didn’t think about it much when I brought it up.” 

“It’s fine.” Keith shrugged. “You didn’t know. I’m just not used to… the reaction, I guess?”

“No one’s seen you in about two years, so I guess it makes sense why you feel weird about it.” Hunk added. “Anyway, we can move onto something else!” Clapping his hands together, everyone’s eyes turned to the alpha. “ _I_ personally think we should talk about how exciting it is that we’re all back together again.”

“And we have a new edition.” Pidge grinned, gesturing at Allura. “You can replace Lance.”

“Hey!” Lance scowled and gave the girl beside him a noogie. “I’m an irreplaceable, founding member of this friend group!” Some laughs were had as Lance and Pidge bickered and Hunk tried to mediate through his own laughter. Keith’s and Pidge’s baskets were set aside as the chatter went on.

“So,” Allura spoke up, looking at Keith once again. “I was wondering… I hope it isn’t too invasive.” She folded her hands into her lap, and didn’t speak until Keith gave a nod for her to go ahead. No one else was listening, as the bickering and banter continued strongly between the other three friends. “Is it… bad? The first time?” The alpha whispered. 

Blinking, Keith was so glad that no one else heard the question. “Oh. Well… I guess it can? It did for me.” He paused. “A lot, actually… but, Shiro is…” Shifting again, Keith glanced to his own hands before pulling his shawl tighter around his shoulders. “Large. I’d imagine everyone has a different experience every time.” There was a moment where Allura only nodded, as if she was trying to sort her thoughts out. “Why’d you ask?”

“Well…” Allura giggled, hand over her mouth as if she was embarrassed for being so excited. “I’ve been interested in… someone.” Blue eyes not-so-subtly trailed to Lance, before back to Keith. “I was thinking of maybe trying it, but I’m… new. I figured if anyone here, you’d be the one to ask about it. I hope it’s alright that I did.”

“Yeah, it’s totally alright.” Keith waved a hand, forcing a reassuring smile. Truthfully, Keith felt bad that he couldn’t exactly help Allura as well as he wanted to. There was still some underlying shame that came with the idea of sex. Shame from being too afraid of Shiro’s cock, shame from having lost his virginity in the very ritualistic public mating ceremony, and especially the shame that still lingered from him presenting as omega. Keith still smiled at Allura though, and reached out to give her hand a friendly squeeze. “Just make sure that you prioritize your own comfort before anything else.”

Lithe hands that were somehow so strong squeezed Keith’s, and Allura smiled at him once again. “I’ll definitely keep that in mind. Thank you, Keith.”

“Whatcha whispering about?” Pidge leaned across the river, smirking playfully at them. 

“Nothing.” Allura and Keith spoke in unison. “Nothing at all.”

“Well, I’m glad to see Allura is blending into the group.” Lance grinned. “Maybe we can all try to hang out more often? At least before winter starts.”

“Yeah, we won’t be able to fish at all when the river freezes up.” Hunk added.

“We could always visit the hot springs instead.” Pidge suggested, and got a few nods. “Maybe we can all go in the evening, when people aren’t there, and just hang out and chat.” 

“I like that idea.” Keith nodded. “I haven’t been there in so long. Shiro said he’d take me soon, actually.”

“That’s pretty romantic.” Lance said, and both he and Allura sighed dreamily at the idea. 

“Well, for now, let’s just try to get more crawdads.” Pidge excitedly grabbed her basket. “We gotta have enough so Shiro and Keith can make us an awesome lunch.”

“Us?” Hunk asked. “You guys are making us lunch?” He looked over to Keith. “I thought you were, like… awful at cooking.”

“Two years ago, maybe.” Keith pouted. “I’ve learned a lot from my Mom and Dad.”

“I‘m sure Keith wouldn’t feed us anything inedible.” Allura laughed. “Also, Shiro’s made food for the hunting crew before. He’s very good at cooking.”

“Okay, that’s true. I trust Shiro’s cooking.” Hunk laughed at the way Keith continued to pout, all while scooping crawdads into his basket.

Once they’d deemed they had enough, they made their way down the grassy pathway. Keith felt safer in a much larger group of people as they went through the market. Not as many people stared at him, and instead focused on themselves and whatever they were out to shop for. It felt good. Keith didn’t feel scared to talk and laugh as he and his friends made their way back to his new home.

After returning home, Keith peeked around to the back of the house. He saw Shiro there, still shirtless and working on some more weapons. Beside him was a new stack of chopped wood, and Keith actually felt _sad_ that he missed watching his mate chop it. His muscles would have looked incredible. “I’m back, Shiro.” Keith said, voice soft but still able to catch the alpha’s attention. 

“Welcome home!” Shiro turned, setting down the blade he was sharpening. He gathered Keith into a hug, and smiled as the omega pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You sure got a lot of crawdads, huh? I can make an awesome stew out of them.” Shiro glanced into Keith’s basket after parting their hug.

“Pidge got way more than I did.” Keith laughed. “Should we get started now?” He asked, voice still soft.

“I’d love to get started now.” Shiro grinned and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. Finally looking up, he waved to the others. “I’m glad you all decided to come. Allura, I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“How come everything you and Keith say to each other sounds so nasty?” Pidge asked as she made a b-line for Kosmo, who was napping beside Shiro’s workbench. “Even earlier, you guys were being nasty.”

“I’m not nasty.” Shiro pouted, lips pursed as he stared in Pidge’s direction. “I think literally everyone else in the tribe is more nasty than I am.”

“Are you _really_ sure about that?” Pidge asked whilst petting Kosmo. “I’ve heard some stories. Mostly from Matt, but I have heard things, mister Shirogane.”

“Okay, well, we can move on from that now.” Shiro pulled Keith along as they made their way to the front of the house, walking inside with everyone following. “Okay, I need to get the fire started again. Mind filling that pot up with water?” He asked, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

“Sure.” Keith smiled as he watched Shiro walk to the center of the room so he could get the fire pit lit. Setting his basket on the counter, Keith saw Kosmo gallop inside with his friends following behind, and took Pidge’s basket when it was offered to him. He filled up the pot, wondering exactly what _kind_ of stories Pidge was referring to. Of course Keith knows of _the_ legendary Shiro, god of sex, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He’d like to know some of the grittier details. 

Shiro accepted the pot of water with a smile, and Keith watched him hang it nicely above the growing fire. He wondered more, but about his impending heat. Keith was planning to be ready to take Shiro into him when his heat started, but what if it still wasn’t enjoyable? What if he couldn’t do it, despite the slick? He worried too much, most likely. What was important now, was making food. Shiro was laughing with everyone, passing around cups that Keith was happily filling with water. It was nice. Keith liked the atmosphere, liked how there was never truly a moment of discomfort around Shiro.

It wasn’t long before the crawdads were ready to be put into boiling water, and then Keith helped his mate chop up some herbs and start preparing a nice vegetable stock. It was lovely. Keith loved standing beside Shiro, helping him, listening to people laugh and feel happy. The moments where Shiro would lean down to meet Keith’s lips, or even just standing with their arms wrapped around each other as everyone chatted. This was what Keith wanted, this was what he hoped he’d have.

This was what Keith hoped it would always feel like, even after they had a child. A home full of laughter, the whole space brightened by smiles and love.

The omega instinct in Keith’s mind raced with ideas of a happy home filled with his and Shiro’s children. What they might look like, what they’d act like, how many they could have… He effortlessly cracked shells and deveined the crawdads alongside his mate, only able to really think of how he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Everyone was given their own bowl of soup soon after. Sitting around the fire, chatting and laughter continued well until evening. Shiro had his arm around Keith almost the entire time, and Keith’s heart was bursting.

This was it. Keith felt so silly, knowing now that so long as he had Shiro, there was no reason to feel scared or anxious. His heat would be wonderful. Shiro would always be loving, patient, and kind. There was only about a month left, and Keith found himself more excited than ever for it to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some fisting in it! Just be aware!
> 
> Also I'm experimenting a bit with Keith's baser instincts making him a bit aggressive in bed because his body wants a knot and it will HAVE IT, DAMN IT! That's why I've been having Keith go between soft/shy/demure and then horny/seductive/power bottom (in the making)
> 
> so if anyone is wondering why I've been flip flopping with that, it's because of Keith's omega instincts making him crave that pleasure UwU

Evenings were Keith’s favorite time of the day. It was cool at night, with a dim fire flickering across the walls of his and Shiro’s home. There was a warmth that Keith had grown to love underneath the fluffy blankets, a warmth that he didn’t think he could get while entirely nude in bed. Pressed against Shiro’s chest, one pale leg thrown over the alpha’s waist, Keith was fond of the evening because he and Shiro could be intimate in a way that felt closer than it did in the morning. It was moodier at night. Shiro remarked that Keith looked the most beautiful with the fire’s light reflecting on his skin and hair, a warm orange-red that found a home dancing on the omega’s skin.

Kissing like that, gentle hands exploring the expanses of exposed skin, fingers dipping into sensitive places and drawing out soft moans to be swallowed up by another kiss. Keith loved it. Every night was some form of this moody intimacy. For days, a week, longer than that. Keith had looked forward to it, every night. Shiro unwound him after the days of going to the market, when Keith’s anxieties were brought to a head. Shiro’s hands brushed nerves from his skin, leaving only love and warmth in their wake.

Keith loved him.

It had been weeks, and Keith hadn’t even noticed. He noticed when Shiro went back to hunt, and Keith spent his days with Pidge, or outside with Kosmo, just stitching with the silks and linens he and Shiro had purchased days before. Keith noticed how he’d began to wake up at the same time as Shiro, before the sun had broken the horizon. Keith noticed how he found a domestic happiness in preparing lunch for Shiro when he got home, yearned to see his smile and the dimples on either side of his mouth. Keith longed for a deeper connection. Something more, something to cement his love.

Despite everything, Keith hadn’t noticed it was closing in on a month since they’d been married. He hadn’t noticed how close he was to his heat. Rather than feeling as nervous as he had before, Keith was… looking forward to his heat. It was something only Shiro could experience with him, something that was only for his husband, his mate, his alpha. Keith wanted to have Shiro’s children.

The morning following that gentle, warm embrace, Keith watched as Shiro got ready to hunt. He sat in bed, naked, as his alpha busied himself with getting his proper gear on. They’d eaten, because Shiro always made breakfast. No matter how early Keith woke up, Shiro beat him to making breakfast. So, Keith was waiting, watching. His hands knotted in his lap, fingers picking at his nails before Shiro was kneeling in front of him.

“Baby.” Shiro said as he brought both hands up to caress Keith’s legs. “Are you okay? You’re especially quiet this morning.”

Keith paused, staring into lovely brown eyes as he thought about how he should answer. “My heat is coming soon.” He said, and smiled a bit when Shiro’s eyes widened. “I’d guess… within the next couple of days.”

There was something so soft about the way that Shiro rested his cheek onto Keith’s knees. “Oh, my love…” He whispered, smiling. “I’ll make sure you feel good. I promise. I’ll take tomorrow off, make sure I’m with you before it fully starts.”

“Thank you.” Keith’s hands happily tangled through Shiro’s hair, slowly dragged him up for a kiss. “I wish you could stay home today.”

“I know, baby.” Shiro said, lips hardly an inch away from the omega’s. “I wish I could, too. I want to eat you up.”

“So dirty.” Keith teased, legs parting to allow his alpha to close more of the space between them. “We don’t have time for a quickie?” He asked.

Shiro’s hands were always so hot on Keith’s skin, but today it felt searing. “Oh, how I wish.” He whispered, before letting Keith steal his breath with yet another deep kiss. “My love, I will pick you apart piece by piece when I come home. Every night, I’ll make sure you’re ready to take me when your heat starts.”

“You promise?” Keith asked, as his legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, locking him in. “All I want is to feel your touch, Shiro. It’s close, very close.”

“Now who’s dirty?” Shiro laughed, and Keith couldn’t help his own giggle as well. “I promise, baby boy. I’ll make sure to take such good care of you, okay?”

Nodding, Keith slowly released his alpha from his clutches. “I hope hunting goes well tonight.” Standing, he followed Shiro to the door and shared a quick peck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Reaching up, Shiro pushed some hair behind Keith’s ear and sighed. “Oh, I love you so much, Keith. I’ll be home before you know it.” He leaned in to press a kiss to the omega’s forehead, before he parted and forced himself toward the hunting grounds.

Keith made a habit of watching Shiro walk off on his way to hunt, but given that he was still totally nude, he turned away from the doorway and crawled back into bed. The fire that was made that morning was warm and crackling, and Keith smiled when Kosmo managed to climb up onto the bed. In such a short amount of time, he’d grown rather big. Big enough to get into bed on his own, rather. He was still a puppy, and Keith almost wanted him to stay small forever.

It didn’t take too long to doze back off. Keith was tired, his body warm and relaxed. The faintest bit of sweat began to bead at his brow, but that was just from his body warming and readying itself for heat. Keith’s eyes opened again long after the fire had died, and the sun was shining brightly through the windows. “Man… I slept a lot longer than I thought I would.” He murmured as he got up, with Kosmo jumping down beside him.

The fire was quick to start again, but even without the warmth from its flames, Keith was hot. His heat would be soon, he knew it. Once a gentle fire started, the omega pulled on a robe of black fur that Shiro had made for him only a few nights before. It draped to the floor and covered him entirely, and Keith had taken to wearing only the robe with nothing underneath since he’d been given it.

“I know, you must be hungry.” Keith leaned down to pet Kosmo before wandering to the kitchen area. “We’ve got elk, some boar leftovers… hmm…” Keith smiled at the wolf pup and tossed him a sizeable chunk of boar meat. There was still enough left of it, so the omega rubbed it down with aromatic spices and set it off to the side. “Once Shiro gets home, I’ll give you some elk. I know you love it, Kosmo.” He smiled when the pup wiggled as he sat as close to Keith’s feet as he could. His tail wagged and wagged as he stared up at the omega, ears perking up each time he heard the sound of a knife cutting through one of the vegetables up on the counter, out of his sight.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh when Kosmo followed him to the fire and watched with such intensity as the omega situated a piece of metal over the fire, and then another rounder piece of metal. Then, suddenly, something was placed onto the round metal and it began to sizzle! Kosmo stood, head tilting from side to side as the sizzling got louder. Keith placed the vegetables into the pain, and Kosmo was stumbling over his too-big feet as he tried to understand what was happening over the fire. 

“You know, Kosmo.” Keith started with a laugh, as he ran a hand over Kosmo’s head. “You still have some boar left. You have the attention span of a toddler.” He presented the rest of the raw boar to the wolf, and giggled as with absolute voracity, Kosmo snatched the meat and paraded around the house with it before settling down by the front door to eat it. “How come you’re so cute?” Keith asked, sitting and watching Kosmo. “I hope you like all your little brothers and sisters, when I have them.” There was no reaction or answer, as Keith had expected, so he got up again to retrieve the seasoned boar meat. It sizzled nicely in the pan, and the omega’s stomach growled loudly as the wonderful scent of cooked meat hit him.

Once it was all done, Keith made quick work of cleaning all the meat and vegetables from his plate. It was cooked to perfection and falling apart with each stab of his fork. Kosmo, of course, was very interested in what was on Keith’s plate after her finished his own chunk of boar. Keith cleaned up his messes and washed his hands and face before deciding to lay back down in bed, with Kosmo very happily cuddling up at his feet.

His stomach was full, the fire was warm, and the robe around his body carried the lingering scent of Shiro. Keith curled up and happily found himself dozing off yet again. Pre-heat often made Keith tired and lethargic, sometimes dizzy if he was being too active. Over the last two years of having regular heats, Keith’s body had significantly improved handling it. Rather than passing out every time, he just napped more often. Eating less was common for him as well, so getting enough rest in the days ahead kept him from losing too much energy. Keith was sure that sex would be more than tiring, and it would be an ordeal to take Shiro, so he figured that maybe he’d just take these next few days to sleep and get worked open by his mate once he returned home.

He rested easily, only being woken up by lips kissing at the scent gland below his ear. Keith shivered and felt the bed dip a little, and then was hit with Shiro’s scent. Alpha was washing over him, coating his skin in warmth and exciting tingles. Sitting up, Keith felt cold hands wander under his robe and pull him into an equally cold lap. “Welcome home.” Keith whispered, and met Shiro’s lips for a kiss. “You’re freezing, love.”

“You’re just really warm.” Shiro smiled as Keith leaned down to scent him. “Oh, my love. I could smell you from outside. So sweet and bright.” He purred as fingers slowly made their way to cup both of Keith’s cheeks, spreading them apart as his growing cock was resting between them. “I hope it’s fine that I undressed before getting into bed.”

“It’s so fine.” Keith gasped and rolled his hips, a bit clumsily, and felt his hole getting slick and spreading it over Shiro’s shaft. “How was hunting today?” The omega asked, then gasped as a thick finger gently pressed inside of him. It pulled out just as quick, and instead made loving circles around his rim.

“It was good.” Shiro growled low in his throat, and Keith shivered. “I brought back some elk and new pelts.” He said, now dipping his finger back inside of his mate. “It felt like I couldn’t get home fast enough. I wanted to hold you in my arms so badly.”

Keith moaned something close to a whisper as Shiro’s finger made long, deep strokes inside of him. “Mmh… I slept most of the day… m-my heat is… coming fast…! Ahh!” He threw back his head as Shiro nailed his prostate, and then felt himself being laid back down in bed, robe spread open and Shiro above him.

He looked like a wolf about to make the final strike on his prey.

It triggered something within Keith. His slick was almost gushing out, his skin was pink and burning, and the deafening sound of blood rushed through Keith’s ears. Shiro’s eyes were wide and shocked, almost. He looked like he wanted to fuck him. Shiro was an alpha, he should take what he wanted, Keith was ready. Keith shrugged his robe from his sweating shoulders and rolled onto his stomach, before positioning his knees under himself to present his dripping hole to Shiro.

“Please,” Keith whimpered, and it brought him back to the day they were married. “I want you, Shiro.”

A mouth was on him in less than a second. Lips parting for Shiro’s searing tongue to burn through Keith’s rim, opening it up with the help of two of his fingers. Keith was almost screaming, definitely crying, but only because he felt _alive._ It was wonderful, feeling Shiro massaging his prostate while suckling on the slicked up rim. And Shiro, _oh._ The deep, gravelly growls were shaking Keith’s core. He was moaning into that dripping, velvety heat and it hit him.

“I’m in heat!” Keith cried out, and his body erupted as Shiro dragged his first orgasm from his body, using only his prostate. “I’m in heat! Shiro! Alpha!” He sobbed, but let out an excited noise as strong arms wrapped around his hips, above his thighs, and Shiro’s mouth was burying between his cheeks again. “Shiro! _Shiro, knot me!!”_ Keith’s arms felt limp and he struggled to reach back, wanting to grab at his alpha’s soft hair. Ultimately, he laid there, just moaning and crying as he had a second orgasm forced from his overheating body.

“I said I’d pick you apart.” Shiro growled and pushed Keith back into a position with his ass in the air, knees planted far apart. He couldn’t resist slapping the round globes of flesh, watching them jiggle a few times before admiring Keith’s hole. “I’m turning this,” The alpha started, sliding two fingers knuckle deep inside of the omega’s hole, “into a pussy. Remember?”

“Y- _yes_.” Keith whined.

“I’m not giving you a knot until I know you can take it, baby.” Shiro cooed, but a growl was still lurking in his chest. “I want you to like it. I want you to feel good.” His fingers pumped inside, dragging out more moans and cries as he made sure to target Keith’s most sensitive spots. “I love you, Keith. I’ll make sure it’s the best heat you’ve ever had.”

“L-love… I love you…!” Keith didn’t feel in control of his body. His hips kept rocking back, his eyes were half lidded and rolling around in his skull, and his mouth just could not stay shut to save his life. “Please hurry…!” He whined, feeling gentle kisses pressing against his lower back. “It hurts… it’s too hot, I need you, Shiro.” 

“I know, baby.” Shiro cooed, fingers not stopping. “Please be patient. I love you, I want you to love what I’m about to do to you.” 

“I’ll love anything, Shiro.”

“You’ll love it more when I’ve finished getting you ready for me.” Shiro chuckled, and slowly got a third finger inside. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Hot._ ” Keith growled that time. His body was sweating and boiling him from the inside out. “It’s so fucking _hot._ ”

“I got you, baby.” Shiro pulled his fingers out to roll Keith back onto his back, how it was before the heat fully hit him. “Open up for me.” He spread apart Keith’s legs with hands on soft inner thighs, and smiled when Keith relaxed onto his three fingers once they entered him again. “There it is. You’re so pretty.” He cooed and leaned down to steal some kisses from Keith’s waiting, open mouth. “So pretty. The most beautiful.” Shiro whispered as he kissed down. Down from the omega’s neck, shoulder, chest, and stopping to lap at a hardened nipple. Shiro sucked it between his lips, biting down ever so gently, before continuing his kissing quest even lower. He stopped at Keith’s hips and laid down on his stomach, as he chanced pushing a fourth finger inside. “Too much?” He asked.

“It’s… mmh…” Keith moaned, and a hand moved to grip at Shiro’s unoccupied hand. “I’m fine, Shiro.”

“Okay.” He smiled, squeezing Keith’s hand. “Tell me if anything hurts. I’ve got you, okay?” After a nod, Shiro began a very shallow, rhythmic motion. He pulled out to the tips of his fingers before watching them sink back inside to just a bit past the first knuckle, then out again. Keith’s wet hole was stretching so nicely over his fingers, and dripping so much slick that the alpha was sure he could probably get his whole hand inside. He’d wait to see, though. Shiro only ever wanted to make Keith feel safe and comfortable.

Leaning down, Shiro wrapped his lips around the weeping head of Keith’s small cock. His omega squeezed his hand and let out such a sweet sound. It spurred Shiro on more, and he happily sank down to the base. It was a nice size, easy to deepthroat for a pro like himself, but Keith was so clearly an omega in every regard. “Cum if you need to. I want to taste you.” Shiro said, before resuming his lazy cock sucking motion. It was so nice to feel his love on his tongue and hear that soft moan with every bob of his head. Shiro couldn’t wait to wreck him, fuck him, knot him.

His fingers pushed inside as far as they could go, and Shiro buried his nose into that tiny, groomed patch of pubes at Keith’s pelvis. Keith wailed loudly as he came. Cum shot down Shiro’s throat, and the alpha moaned happily as he swallowed all of that warm love juice. “Good boy, good boy.” Shiro said after pulling off. His fingers kept moving, kept toying with Keith’s prostate, as the alpha kissed back up his mate’s body and capturing those lips again. “You’re doing so well, baby. Look at you… I could probably get my thumb inside your pussy, too.”

“M-my…” Keith shuddered. “My pussy feel too full already, alpha.” He babbled, head rolling to the side. “Tired…”

“You came, what? Three times?” Shiro chuckled. “Take a nap, okay? Rest. Make sure you have enough energy for my knot.”

When Shiro was about to pull his fingers out, Keith grabbed his thick wrist and forced him to sink them back inside. Staring up, Keith’s pupils were blown wide. “Don’t stop touching me. Please.” He whispered. “I want… I want you to keep fingering me while I sleep.”

“Okay.” Shiro’s body was buzzing, wanting to do so much more than just finger Keith. “I’ll make sure you stay nice and full, okay?”

Keith nodded, but his already flushed face only got more red. “You… can put your whole hand inside me, too.” He mumbled. “You said it… it might fit, right? You can put it all in, if you want. Your hand is really…” Keith shivered as his prostate was being rubbed, crashing waves of pleasure into him. “It’s big, like a knot.”

“Yeah.” Shiro smirked, and his mind was fogging a little as he so badly wanted to put it all inside now. “It really is big like a knot. I know you want my knot so badly, too. Maybe it’ll sate you for a while, before you’re ready to take me.”

There was such a sweet smile that passed over Keith’s lips, and Shiro happily kissed the crown of his head as he gently fingered his omega. The whole time, Shiro didn’t stop his fingering. He waited until he heard Keith’s soft snores before repositioning himself, and readying to push his whole hand inside. It was slow, definitely, when his thumb was added to the fray. The widest part of his hand didn’t seem to want to go, and Shiro worried about waking Keith up. In the end, he decided to just slowly thrust his hand in up to the widest part. Everything else went in just fine, after all. It was only a matter of minutes until the widest part of his hand was in, and then Keith’s rim was clenching down on his wrist.

Shiro waited for a few minutes after that. He waited until the muscles stopped clenching, waited until they got soft and loose again, before he moved. His whole hand, to the tips of his fingers, came out so easily. It was still a bit harder to get it inside, but Shiro had the patience to keep going. Over and over again, for at least an hour, Shiro worked his whole hand inside of Keith’s asshole. When violet eyes were fluttering open again, Shiro was happily fucking his hand in and out of him, and oh, it was sight.

Keith moaned as he watched Shiro hand disappear inside of him. His cock was hard again in moments, and he turned to glance up at Shiro. “Does that mean I’m all ready?” He asked with hope glittering in his pretty eyes. “Please. I want it, Shiro.” He heard an almost sickening squelch noise as Shiro’s hand was removed, and then that hand was rubbing the slick that coated it over his cock. “Are you…?”

“I am, Keith.” Shiro smiled. “I’m giving it to you, baby. Hands and knees, okay? I’m going to mount you properly.”

Nodding, Keith obeyed the command. He rolled onto his hands and knees once again, before relaxing his arms and resting his head and chest back onto the pillow. “I think this is a position I’ll be getting used to, huh?” Keith asked with a purr.

“Mmh…” Shiro lifted two fingers to the omega’s rim and gently pushed it to the side. A possessive, horny growl left his throat as he saw how easily it opened up for him. It was expertly loosened. “If you like being mounted… we can do it like this whenever you like.” Shiro rubbed the fat, wet tip of his cock against the loose rim, before slowly thrusting his shaft between Keith’s cheeks. “Feel how big it is, baby?”

“I feel it.” Keith gasped. “It’s… so big, Shiro.” A blissful smile graced his lips as the head slipped inside of his relaxed hole. The rim stretched so nicely over it, and Keith moaned as his alpha thrusted only the head in and out. “Feels so much better than before.”

Warmth bloomed in the alpha’s chest, and he chanced sinking his cock in a bit deeper. “That’s the difference that foreplay makes.” He said. “Foreplay and your sweet slick. I wish you could see it going inside of you, baby. You wouldn’t believe how much you’re opening up for my cock.” Halting his movement halfway, Shiro gave an experimental thrust. He never pushed further, only wanted to help loosen the passage. “Oh, Keith…” Shiro tilted his head back, moaning nice and loud for his mate.

Keith was shivering at all the sensations. The cock that was sinking deeper was so unreasonably large… and yet, he was taking it with so much ease. Halfway felt so much more full than the omega had ever experienced before. “Mmh… it’s… so much, it’s so good, alpha.” He glanced back over his shoulder and moaned when Shiro did. It was so good to see his face, watch him get lost in pleasure. “You can put it all in. I want to feel your balls against mine.”

“Oh, you dirty boy.” Shiro chuckled around another throated moan. His hands grabbed Keith’s hips; wide and voluptuous. Gripping down, he steeled himself before sinking his hot member in even deeper. “Amazed you can take it all, baby. I hope I’m not hurting you, Keith.”

“You’re not hurting me.” Keith moaned when he felt the warm press of Shiro’s large sack against his own balls. It was riveting. He was full of searing heat, full of Shiro’s giant cock and soon he’d be full of an even larger knot. “Please, move. Make my hole all yours.”

“It’ll always be all mine, baby.” Shiro smirked, chest puffed as he started a slow roll of his hips. “Even if we weren’t married… one taste and I know you’d be coming back to me for this, Keith.”

A long, loud moan escaped the omega, and Keith felt the need to hold himself up on his hands. He tested rocking back against Shiro’s hips, but he felt so… heavy. So good and full. “I’d never want anyone else, Shiro!” Keith insisted as he tossed a heated, lustful stare over his shoulder. “I think you’d also never want another man’s ass, after mine… am I right?”

Giving a hard inward thrust, Shiro grinned. “That’s my boy… yeah, I’d never go back to alpha holes after tasting this cunt. Never in a million years.”

“Do alpha cunts feel nearly as good as mine, Shiro?” Keith asked, tone darkening as he got into a rhythm of rocking back to meet each thrust. It was picking up speed, gradually, as the scent of slick, musk, and heat got stronger.

Shiro laid himself across Keith’s back, kissing his neck as he humped shallowly into the omega. “I’ve never had anything like you, my love.” He growled, pulling back his hips before roughly slamming back inside. He grinned when Keith wailed with pleasure, and laid his hand against his mate’s stomach, which was bulging and shifting from the large cock buried inside. “Everyone knows that omega pussy is the sweetest. But… oh, it’s so much better than what I’ve heard. Better, because I love you.” Shiro whispered.

Keith gasped, head tossed back as fangs bit into the mark on his shoulder. “Oh, my love…!” He moaned as the knot was beginning to form and kissed his rim with each thrust. It was lovely, he saw stars as it was starting to press inside. “Oh… oh god…” He clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut as it suddenly got… painful? Why was it painful now? Keith whimpered when it breached, and his rim tightly locked it inside.

Shiro’s eyes rolled back as he let go of Keith’s mark. The feeling of his knot being inside of this heat… it was unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It was like his mate’s asshole was milking his cock, and hot seed was squirting out in hot ropes and over filling Keith’s poor, small body. His hips jerked, and moaned when Keith squeaked at the sensation of it. It was magical, hot, amazing, incredible! Nothing could compare to Keith’s body, or to fucking and mounting during Keith’s heat. “Oh… _ohhh,_ my darling… mmh…” Shiro bit his lower lip as his sack emptied itself inside of Keith. His vision was blurry from the amazing orgasm he just had, and he hoped so dearly that Keith felt just as good.

However, upon laying themselves onto their sides, still locked together, Shiro heard soft sniffling and whimpers coming from Keith. “Baby?” He asked, voice soft. “Keith. Keith, are you okay?” His hand cradled the omega’s stomach, now full and distended from all the cum inside, and hoped that it would be a comfort to his crying mate. Shiro kissed Keith’s shoulder and furrowed his brow with concern. “Please talk to me, Keith?”

“Hurts.” Keith hiccupped. “Soon as the knot… fuck…” He was shivering, sweating still, and Shiro’s heart sank. “Oh my god, it hurts so bad…!”

“Shh, shh… I’m so sorry, love, I…” Shiro kept one hand on Keith’s swollen stomach, and brought his free hand under Keith’s head to gently cradle him in his arms. “I should have made sure… I’m so sorry, Keith. Once I can pull out, I will. I promise.” Keith nodded, refusing to speak anymore. He whimpered to himself as the pressure was slowly, _painfully_ slowly, dying down. 

Burying his face in the back of Keith’s neck, Shiro inhaled the scent of heat and tried to urge his knot to shrink as best he could. The omega was crying so softly, and Shiro knew that his mate was trying to not let it get to him too much. It hurt, he said it hurt, even after Shiro had promised Keith that it would feel _good._ What kind of alpha was he? Shiro beat himself up internally, and he even began to feel some dampness in the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t long after that, that his knot was completely deflated. “I’m taking it out now, baby. It won’t hurt anymore, okay?” Shiro cooed as his length was delicately removed, and it’s rapid softening was certainly helping the ease of it. Keith exhaled shakily once it was completely removed, and immediately he rolled to the edge of the bed and stood on shivering, weak legs. 

“Keith?” Shiro sat up and hurriedly followed his mate to the washroom, catching him as his sore legs nearly crumpled underneath him. “Baby, it’s okay, take it easy.” He rubbed Keith’s back, kissing the crown of his head and feeling some emotional ease when the omega hugged him back, still whimpering and shaking. “I’m so, so sorry, Keith.”

“No, it’s…” Keith looked up, hand on his stomach and lower lip bit between his teeth. “Shiro, please don’t apologize.”

“How can I not?” Shiro asked. “You… you said it hurt so badly. How am I supposed to not apologize for hurting you, love?”

Staring up, cheeks still damp from tears, Keith reached his hands up to cup Shiro’s face and pull him down into a kiss. “Because it won’t stop me from wanting your knot. I’m taking it again, whether it hurts or not.” Letting go of his alpha’s face, Keith shakily walked over to the chamber pot in the corner of the washroom and seated himself. “I just need to… get your cum out first. Maybe wash up, before the heat comes back.”

It was hard not to smile after that kiss, but Shiro did his best to stay serious. His arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders raised; now tense and not wanting to put Keith through any sort of pain again. His eyes trailed from the omega’s face, down to the way his hand was rubbing gentle circles over his stomach, which was much smaller now than when he knot has penetrated. Shiro felt… happy, when he felt how it rounded under his hand. It was so nice, and filled the alpha with warmth. He imagined it was a parental instinct, to protect his spawn. Keith’s stomach was far too small in comparison to someone who was actually pregnant and carrying, but regardless, the bump was there.

“I hope I can have your child, soon.” Keith smiled, as if he was reading Shiro’s mind. 

“I hope so, too. I want us to have a family.” Shiro helped Keith stand up when delicate hands reached for him, and the alpha just had to lean in for a chaste kiss. “Let me wash you up, darling.”

“You know, it isn’t as sore as I was expecting.” Keith said, once that soothing, cool water touched his heated skin. “My ass, I mean.”

“I bet you’ll feel it real bad when your heat has passed.” Shiro chuckled, and lovingly washed his mate. “We can take a break for the rest of the night, if you like.”

“Nope.” Keith shook his head and flattened both hands onto his smooth stomach, now back to its normal size. “I’m taking as many knots as I can get this heat. You wouldn’t deprive me of that, would you?” He turned his head to meet Shiro’s gaze, and the couple found themselves smiling at each other. 

“I couldn’t deprive my darling of anything.” Shiro met Keith’s lips again, and dipped the cloth between the omega’s ass cheeks. “Maybe some more foreplay between knots, though. I’ll make sure you stay nice and open for me.” He whispered, feeling something hungry well back up into him. 

It must have been due to the heat pheromones, because Keith’s pupils dilated and his voice became sultry again; a sound Shiro recently began to associate with his mate’s sexual insatiability. “I _would_ love to feel your hand inside me again.” He purred, taking the rag from Shiro’s hand and gently gripping the alpha’s cock. He stroked it slowly, washing away slick and drying seed. “Get back in bed. I’ll finish washing myself.” Keith whispered after pulling away, smirk on his pretty lips as he turned to dip the rag back into the water.

Instead of answering, Shiro wasted no time rushing back into the living area. Keith was an animal when he was horny, and the heat? It was more insatiable than Shiro was expecting. For Keith to want to go through something that gave him as much pain as that knot did, as many times as he possibly could? Shiro knew he had to be really feeling it. The alpha glanced around and saw Kosmo laying down by the front door, facing outside and most likely keeping a lookout while his owners were engaging in their baser, more animalistic desires. “You poor thing, let me get some food set out for you.” Shiro made his way to the kitchen and chopped off a sizable chunk of elk meat, before setting it beside the door for Kosmo. The wolf wagged his tail, and Shiro pat him on the head and quickly washed his hands.

Moments after Shiro laid back into bed, cock sporting a nice half-chub, Keith stepped out of the washroom. He smelled like autumn and baked goods. Cinnamon and apples. Something spicy and sweet. The alpha began to sit up when Keith straddled his lap, wanting a kiss and to bury his nose in Keith’s scent glands, but was held down. Both of Keith’s hands were flat on his chest, and the omega stared down with an intensity that made Shiro unable to break eye contact.

“This time, we’re doing it my way.” Keith purred, and Shiro almost whined.

“Yes, baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“My way”_ was something Shiro was more than happy to experience. The alpha was like gelatin under Keith’s hands as the omega held him down, keeping Shiro flat on his back against the bed. Keith had leaned in for a heated kiss that tore a hungry moan from Shiro’s chest, but before Shiro could chase his mate’s plush lips as they pulled away, he was met with that lovely hole that he had just been inside of not even an hour ago.

Keith’s hole was rosy and pink from the abuse of Shiro’s cock. His skin was still rather damp from washing up, but it only served to help it glisten in the firelight. Shiro shakily exhaled as he admired the work he’d done on his omega’s beautiful, perfect hole. Reaching up, he pulled at either side of the rim and watched it so easily part and open up. So loose, and slick was dripping onto Shiro’s thick fingers as he played with the rim. It was magnificent. Keith’s heat scent was hitting him again; that cinnamon apple pie scent that almost made his stomach growl as loudly as his throat.

Grabbing Keith’s cock with one hand, and Keith’s rounded hip with his other, Shiro forced Keith to sit on top of his mouth. Keith was purring the moment he felt that tongue push inside, lapping around his rim all while Shiro pumped his dick in a slow motion. “How does it taste, alpha?” Keith asked around a soft moan, and got an aggressive, hungry growl in response. “That’s what I thought. You always tell me how good it tastes, alpha.” Rolling his hips, Keith tried his best to fuck himself on that skilled tongue. Shiro didn’t seem too keen on Keith moving from the spot he was in already though, so the omega decided to just lean forward against his alpha’s hard muscles and take that rock-hard monster into his hands. “This also tastes so good.” Keith moaned as he licked over the head, and brought both hands to squeeze around that impossibly thick shaft. “Your cum is one of my favorite things, Shiro.”

Both hands gave a hard slap onto Keith’s ass, fingers almost digging into that flesh as Shiro fucked into Keith’s hands. Keith opened his mouth and allowed his alpha to fuck just the tip past his lips, and he positively whined at the taste of that delicious precum. “If I wasn’t so eager for you to knot me again, I would spend forever sucking on your cock.” Keith grinned as he was rewarded with a horny, pathetic moan from between his asscheeks. “I have to show you how much I love it, alpha. After all… this cock is how you’re going to impregnate me.” A hand trailed slowly down the underside of the shaft, teased around Shiro’s knot at the base, before grabbing as much of a handful as he could of that gigantic ballsack. “My love, I want you empty yourself dry. Inside of me.” Keith whispered as he fondled his mate’s sack, before slowly sitting back up. “I want all of it. I want to be pregnant before my heat is done.” Bouncing on Shiro’s face, Keith laughed as he heard moans and growls. “Alpha, won’t you give it to me? Fuck me like a bitch and pour all of your seed inside of me?”

As Keith sat up and moved his ass away from Shiro’s mouth, the alpha growled and almost chased after that delightful pussy. “I’m giving you all of it.” He growled, grinning wolfishly as his pupils dilated wide. “Don’t tease me, baby. I want to fuck my next knot into you _now._ ” He watched as Keith turned, sitting on Shiro’s hips and rubbing the cock pressed against his lower back. “Come on, Keith. You said you wanted as many as you could take. I want to give you so many. I want to see you full of my cum again, _fuck_ , you looked so good baby boy.” Shiro panted as small, dainty hands held him down against the bed again. “I love you, I love you, _oh._ ” Brown eyes widened as he watched Keith raise up on his knees and position the tip of Shiro’s cock at his hole. “Fuck, darling.”

It was so silent as Keith slid down on Shiro’s cock. Only the sounds of their breathing filled their home as Keith worked it all in, struggling only a little bit. Once he was fully seated on Shiro’s lap, the omega’s cock squirted out it’s cum across Shiro’s belly. “Ha… I’m so glad that worked how I wanted.” Keith laughed, and pulled Shiro to sit up so he could kiss him. “If it didn’t, all my confidence wouldn’t have been very justified, huh?” 

Shiro’s hands caressed up and down Keith’s sides as he slowly moved back to sit against the wall. There was a moment where they just stared into each other’s eyes and smiled, before kissing with far too much tongue. Keith’s hips jerked at any movement either of them made, and his breath hitched when he attempted to raise up once again. Shiro was mouthing kisses anywhere he could reach as he helped his mate up an inch before bringing him back down. “That’s it, baby. Take it slow.” He cooed. Helping Keith up and down, gradually more and more, Shiro felt like his stomach was burning with the urge to knot already. 

Keith put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders as a sort of leverage, and in time, he created a slow pace going up and down on the monster inside of him. With this new angle, Keith could have sworn that Shiro’s cock was reaching his throat. It felt so much more massive inside than it did when Shiro mounted him… which still felt giant inside of him even then. “I love you.” Keith whispered as he tilted his mate’s head up for a kiss. With each motion, it seemed to get easier. Keith’s body was growing fiercely hot again and accepting the length moving inside. Moans were muffled by kisses and tongues, and as Keith drew so many desperate sounds from Shiro, he made sure to swallow them up with every kiss.

Once the heat had taken Keith’s mind and body, fully, once again, the omega couldn’t help but whimper as he lifted up his hips and felt the drag of Shiro against his sensitive prostate. Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes from the over stimulation. Leaning back, Keith planted both of his hands behind him on the bed and planted his feet as firmly as he could, before he fucked himself as hard as he could on Shiro’s cock.

“Oh, baby.” Shiro gasped as he watched his mate’s hips raise and lower, watched his length disappear repeatedly inside of that sore hole. He helped the best he could, keeping rhythm with both hands on Keith’s hips. “I won’t last much longer with you like this, Keith.” He moaned, head tilting back as he began to thrust upwards, fucking his omega with an unforgving pace.

“I don’t want you to last too long.” Keith purred, jaw slack and eyes almost rolled back into his skull. “Knot me…! I want your knot so bad, just give it to me, please…!” It was incredible. Every thrust was like a bullseye on Keith’s prostate, and the poor omega felt like he was going to pass out. “It’s getting so big, Shiro.” He gasped at the feeling of the knot inflating, kissing his rim, wanting and begging to be locked inside once more. “It’ll fit. You can give it to me, alpha.” 

Slowing their hips, Shiro panted as his knot was flush against that rim once again. “I don’t want to hurt you, Keith.” He said, but the omega was already pushing downward, attempting to seat himself on it. “Baby,” the alpha gasped, jaw dropping as it started to slip inside, “I… oh fuck…” Shiro hiccupped as Keith sat up, hands on his jaw, and then took the rest of his knot inside. The alpha was almost drooling at the feeling of his mate’s tight rim squeezing all of his cum out of his knot. Gentle kisses were being pressed all over his face, and Shiro registered the feeling of a tongue against his own, and happily lapped back at it before sucking it into his mouth, kissing Keith with all the gentleness of a starving wolf. 

Pulling away, Keith soothed his thumbs over Shiro’s cheeks, and smiled. “It doesn’t hurt.” He said. “Not like this.”

Blinking back into reality, Shiro shivered as he felt himself still emptying his balls into his mate. “It doesn’t hurt?” He parrotted, and glanced down to see Keith’s belly rounding a bit from all the seed and dick inside. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. “Always so beautiful. Since I first laid my eyes on you. And, now… wow. I love the sight of you being so full of _me._ Soon it’ll be from carrying my pups.” Gentle hands ghosted over Keith’s stomach, drawing little squeaks and purrs. “I’m so lucky.”

Giggling, Keith leaned in for another kiss and, while still connected, laid them back. Flat against Shiro’s chest, Keith kissed the hair-covered skin there and inhaled the comforting scent of his mate and man he loved. “I think I may be the luckiest.” He said, and heard the way Shiro’s heart thumped in his chest. “Let’s have a big family, Shiro. I want a house full of pups.”

“I’d be more than happy to give you that, darling.” Shiro smiled. Fingers trailed over Keith’s sides, then up to the center of his back. He traced the line of the omega’s spine, up between his shoulders and back down to the dimples on Keith’s lower back. “Are you still feeling fine, my love?”

“I feel like a million gold.” Keith smiled. “If I fall asleep, make me a promise?”

“What sort of promise, my dear?” Shiro asked, meeting Keith’s eyes as the omega turned his head to look at him. 

“Keep fucking me.” 

Sputtering, Shiro almost wheezed as the request met his ears. “You - but baby, I did that earlier, don’t you think you deserve a rest?” He asked. “What with the first knot and all… it seems you’re adjusting fine now. I think you can take a break.”

“But, I don’t want a break. Unless you’re getting tired. I guess then I can’t do anything if we both fall asleep.” Keith pouted, and watched at Shiro’s face became bright red. 

“I… I suppose I’m not exactly _tired_ , but…” Shiro shifted a bit under Keith, and his breath hitched at the moan that dripped from Keith’s lips. “Fingering you and… even fisting you, I mean, that’s different than fucking you while you’re not awake, isn’t it? I don’t want to hurt you by going too hard. And, knotting you… I couldn’t control myself, Keith.”

Shifting this time, Keith sat up wiggled his hips to illicit another moan. “I want you to do it, Shiro. Fuck me, knot me, fill me up… Until I wake back up. Then, I can ride you again.” He smiled. “I want whatever you can give me. If you don’t want to, I don’t want to force you… But, I just want you to know that _I’m_ fine with it. Just in case you change your mind, okay?”

Nodding, Shiro smirked as Keith’s hands massaged over his chest, stopping to pinch at hard nipples. “I’ll think about it.” He bit his lower lip, eyes fluttering shut as Keith pulled on the sensitive flesh of Shiro’s nipples. “Having fun, baby boy?”

“They’re nice.” Keith smirked back. “Kind of dark, really hard… You look like you’re enjoying it, too.” He giggled. Rubbing them again, Keith gave an experimental, slightly harder tug. “Oh. Your cock twitched.” The omega purred, and Shiro couldn’t help the quiet moan. “Did I feel another squirt of cum, alpha?”

“You most certainly did.” Shiro grinned. “I’m extra sensitive here. Just like you, love.” Reaching up with a single hand, the alpha plucked at one of Keith’s hard tits, drawing a whine. “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant, and these are full of milk.” He growled as both hands began to rub, pinch, and tug at Keith’s pink nipples. “Arms up, baby. Let me see them.” Keith obeyed happily to the command. Both of his slender arms raised up, elbows in the air and hands behind his head. “They look a bit rounder, don’t you think?” Shiro asked as he cupped one of the omega’s small breasts. “Maybe not. But, they will be. You’ll look like a dream when you’re carrying, Keith.”

“I hope so, alpha.” Keith gasped and his hips twitched a bit from the stimulation. “You make me feel beautiful, Shiro.”

Sitting up, Shiro stared into Keith’s violet eyes for a moment before kissing him. Gentle, soft. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, and I will tell you that over and over again for the rest of my life.” He said. “You’re beautiful.” Feeling his knot deflate, Shiro gently lifted Keith up on his cock, and slowly brought him back down. “You’re the most beautiful person in the village. I swear it.” He repeated the praise over and over, as he brought Keith on and off of his cock like he didn’t weigh a thing. “I adore you. I’m so happy you chose me to be your husband.”

“I’m so happy to be yours.” Keith moaned softly, eyelids falling shut as he was being so lovingly fucked on Shiro’s cock. His fingers slowly returned back to pinching Shiro’s nipples, and Keith smiled as the alpha moaned and quickened the pace. Hips rising up to meet Keith’s, and the omega getting back into the motion of riding his mate. “Don’t you dare stop for even a moment, Takashi.” Oh, and how Shiro didn’t stop. Hours, days went by in a flash. Connected by a knot for what felt like seconds, and then an eternity. Keith was effortlessly able to accept Shiro’s not about two days into his heat, and the fullness he felt from all the cum inside was grand.

The morning after Keith’s heat was a cold one. Shiro was curled at his back, still asleep as Keith began to stir. It was odd of Shiro to sleep in as late as he did, but Keith could only attribute that to the tiring week of heat that they shared. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Keith struggled and stumbled as he went to wash up the remnants of a phenomenal week. His hold was sore, but it was pleasant. His other muscles felt similar, and Keith relished the warmth that moving around caused in them. After finishing cleaning up, Keith saw his alpha sitting up in bed. The smile they shared was tender and sweet, and Shiro stood to meet Keith for a kiss at the edge of the bed.

“There are no words to describe my love for you.” Shiro mumbled as his warm hands caressed Keith’s bare skin, hoping to warm him up. “Rest. Relax. Let me prepare breakfast and start a fire for you. You feel like ice.” The alpha whispered against Keith’s lips, and gently coaxed him back into their warm, fluffy bed. Keith watched with a smile as Shiro prepared breakfast, even setting aside a bowl for Kosmo to eat from. The fire, once lit, was instantly radiating warmth all around the home. It was good. It was everything Keith wanted.

A warm meal, the warm arms of his husband, and the cuddling of a wolf who seemed to have doubled in size over the week where Keith was almost entirely unaware of his surroundings unless Shiro was there. There was pure joy to be found in the morning after his heat. The tingling in his stomach hopefully signifying that he was carrying. Of course, it would be too soon to tell now. Keith would have to go to an herbalist and find out from someone vastly more knowledgeable of pregnancy and childbirth. But, until then, Keith was happy to relax in bed with Shiro, his mate, the love of his life. The fire was bathing them in warmth and orange light, and truly, Keith found it to be one of his favorite things. Shiro told him that he was beautiful when drenched in the fire’s glow. Looking at his mate, Keith understood. Hair reflecting the flames, skin catching the yellow-orange light and looking as warm as it felt. 

It was impossible, truly, to not crawl on top of Shiro. Keith laid there with big, warm arms holding him like he had the whole world against his chest. To Shiro, he was cradling the world right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> please check out my twitter @sagittasjupiter and also make sure you take a gander at my pinned tweet for more information regarding my socials and other future works!


End file.
